Mudandose a Namimori
by Black Dokuro
Summary: Una banda de Rock llega a Namimori ¿Qué ara Tsuna cuando se entere que Reborn planeo todo esto? ¿Qué tienen que ver unos rockeros en esto?, bueno descúbranlo: Hola aquí solo hice esta historia para entretenerme y entretenerlos a ustedes así que espero les guste OCC insertados, pasen a leer si gustan cap 11 ¡por fin nueva actualización! T.T
1. Chapter 1: ¡Namimori, allá voy!

**Hola, esta es la primera historia de Reborn que voy a Escribir con personajes míos insertados si tienen alguna critica aquí la espero ^_^**

**Recuerden que Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano, sin mas que decirles Aquí esta el primer capitulo.**

* * *

Primer Capitulo: ¡Namimori, allá voy!

En alguna escuela en Italia

-Mmmm… me pregunto a donde deberíamos viajar después~~~-decía una chica llamada Kodokuna Kumo (la jefa, manager y tecladista)

-Tal vez a un lugar un poco mas tranquilo-decía un chico llamado Shōdo Arashi (el segundo jefe y guitarra solista)

-Tienes razón y también un lugar donde no nos conozcan- decía otra chica llamada Yōkina Taiyō (la bajista) mientras detenía una puerta que estaba detrás de ella

-Si, la banda últimamente se a echo muy popular-decía Kumo muy despreocupadamente mientras se escuchaba como una multitud intentaba entrar pegándole detrás de ellos a la puerta para abrirla

-Creo que ya se fueron-decía otra chica llamada Heiwana Sora (baterista) cuando ya no se esccho que golpearan mas la puerta

-Mmm… revisare- decía Shibakariki Kiri (primera guitarra)

-No ahí moros en la cost AH!-grito Kiri siendo empujada adentro de nuevo por otras dos chica que estaban siguiendo los fans llamadas Nosutarujikkuna Ame (vocalista) y Shōmei Bimu (segunda guitarra)

-Dios, ¿acaso nunca sonara la campana?-decía Arashi desesperado

-Ammm si no te as dado cuenta las clases ya acabaron aunque creo que te la pasaste dormido en todas-Decía Taiyō

-Ajajaja… n-n-no se d-d-de que me ha-b-blas-reia nerviosamente el guitarrista

-Ejem… bueno entonces ¿saltamos por la ventana?-decía Kumo captando la atención de todos para después abrir la ventana

-¡¿Estas demente?, no podemos hacer eso!-grito Kiri

-Claro que si podemos solo hacemos ¡estoooooooo!-gritaba Kumo mientras su voz se iba escuchando cada vez mas lejos

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-La jefa… acaba… de…-dijo Arashi procesando la situación

-Saltar otra vez por el decimo piso-completo la frase Taiyō con una voz y cara muy despreocupadas

-Wooo, ya cayo-dijo Sora viendo como Kumo dejaba debajo de ella un gran oyó cuando cayo al piso

-Buenoooo… que se le va hacer sigámosla- decía Arashi

-Tienes razón- decían Bimu, Taiyō y Sora al mismo tiempo

-…-

-¿Y que esperan?-decían los cuatro deteniéndose a ver como las otras dos tenían la boca muy abierta y un tic en el ojo con una clara expresión de "¿es enserio? ¿de verdad puede sobrevivir a eso?"

-Ahhh…-suspiraban las dos -No, no es nada-

-Supongo que ya deberíamos estar acostumbradas, después de todo no estamos con personas normales…-decían las dos al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto, donde estaba Kumo

-Ups… creo que tendremos otro daño a la escuela mas que pagar, buenooooo… son cosas normales que le pasan a cualquiera jejeje - reía despreocupadamente Kumo -_-

-¿eh? ¿Que será esa conmoción?-decía Kumo al ver una gran ola de personas enfrente de la entrada

-Eso amm… creo que hace rato había un chico guapo en la entrada, mi guapometro lo detecta aun-decía Ame apreciando de la nada con los otros detrás de ella mientras uno de sus pelos se levantaban como antenas

-Jeja esto será interesante-decía Kumo mientras se veía una expresión de malicia en su rostro

-¿Eh?, esto es nuevo… ¡A Kumo le interesa un chico!-decía Bimu gritando

-¿Qué? Claro que no, pero si salvo a ese tipo atrapado en la multitud me tiene que dar una recompensa, muahahaha- reía desquiciadamente Kumo mientras veía a todos con cara de "están implicados quieran o no"

_-Le pediré toda la comida que pueda comer muahahahaha-pensaba Kumo con una cara así *¬* (pero un poco mas desquiciada) mientras que los otros ya se imaginaban que iba a pedir de recompensa su jefa asiendo que a todos les saliera una gotita de su cabeza estilo anime_

-Yare, Yare, no hay opción después de todo es la jefa-decía Arashi- bueno entonces… ¿que estrategia deberíamos usar?-pregunto mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla

-Yay, Ara-chi acepto-dijo Kumo brincando-ejem… bueno volviendo a eso…-dijo Kumo poniendo una cara seria-que tal la… ¿córreme que te alcanzo?

-No… todas menos esa, ni siquiera se te ocurra-decía Arashi poniéndose en pose defensiva

-Nosotras estamos de acuerdo- decían las demás

-No-decía Arashi

-Demasiado tarde, ¡Chicas!-decía Kumo sacando un silbato y haciendo que todas se pusieran en formación-A la cuenta de tres

-1-contaron todas

-Por favor no…-suplicaba Arashi

-3-Grito Kumo

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Es Shōdo Arashi el guitarrista de la banda de rock! ¡Y LE HULEN LAS PATAS AJAJAJA!-gritaron todas haciendo que la multitud volteara a ver a Arashi (lo ultimo lo agrego Kumo con un altoparlante en sus manos)

-¡No me huelen las pata…s!-grito Arashi a… nada -Malditas…- murmuro Arashi viendo como solo quedaba el polvo de las otras chicas y empezar a correr por que lo habían empezado a corretear todas las chicas

-Muy bien, paso uno todo un éxito jeje-dijo kumo- chicas ya saben que hacer, a sus posiciones- dijo kumo haciendo que todas se dispersaran haciendo que los chicos que habían cerca de ese lugar las siguieran a ellas en diferentes direcciones- paso dos completado…. Ahora, ya no hay moros en la costa-dijo kumo hacercandose a la sombra del chico que estaba en la entrada junto con un tipo de traje que parecía ser su subordinado jalándolo de la mano

-¡waaa, espera ¿adonde vamos?!-dijo el chico sorprendido

-A un lugar seguro-dijo Kumo mientras eran seguidos de cerca por el tipo de traje

En la base secreta de la banda

-Ufff, que largo camino jeje-reia Kumo

-Jajaja si, pero amm ¿como te llamas?-dijo el chico extraño

-¿Ah? ¿Que no un caballero no se presenta antes de preguntarle a una dama su nombre?-dijo Kumo pareciendo seria

-Ajaja, lo siento-reia nerviosamente el chico-me llamo Dino, Dino Cavallone, puedes decirme Dino mucho gusto y gracias por salvarme de la multitud y este viejo es Romario…-dijo Dino

-Mucho gusto señorita-dijo Romario tendiondele la mano a Kumo

-Oh igualmente…-dijo Kumo estrachando la mano del señor

-Oh, asi… que… ya…. Lle….ga…ste… jefa –interrumpio Arashi entrecortadamente cansado tirándose al sillón por la corretisa que le habían dado anteriormente

-Oh, buen trabajo~~~-dijo Kumo sonriendo burlonamente

-Jajajaja, que…gra…cio…sa- ¬_¬ dijo Arashi riendo sarcásticamente-Y… ¿Quién es este tipo?-dijo Arashi recuperando su aliento

-Ah, Dino Cavallone, mucho gusto- se presento Dino

-Mmmm… y ¿que haces aquí? ¿Viniste por algún familiar a la entrada? Porque la verdad no pareces un chico de secundaria

-Ajaja, bueno algo así, vine a buscar a siete chicos tal ves ustedes los conozcan la verdad no se como sean físicamente pero se sus nombres-dijo Dino

-Tal vez… ¿Cómo se llaman?-preguntaron todas las demás apareciendo de quien sabe donde

-Mmmm… la jefa se llama Kodokuna Kumo, su mano derecha se llama Shōdo Arashi, y los otros se llaman Heiwana Sora, Shibakariki Kiri, Shōmei Bimu, Nosutarujikkuna Ame y Yōkina Taiyō-dijo Dino

-Mmmm… talvez ¿que nos darias de recompensa? Por esa información- dijo Kumo poniendo cara de "convenceme"

-Espera, no sabemos que quiere de nosotros, que tal si vino a matarnos o algo peo-murmuro Arashi arrastrando a Kumo un poco lejos para que no escuchara Dino

-Lo que quieras- dijo Dino interrumpiendo a Arashi

-Muy bien, queremos un viaje pagado por un tiempo a alguna ciudad pequeña-dijo Kumo soltándose del agarre de Arashi

-¡¿Qué?-grito Arashi

-De acuerdo-acepto Dino dándole la mano a Kumo en señal de aceptación al trato

-¡¿Nos estas vendiendo solo por un viaje?!-grito Arashi molesto-creo que debemos conseguirnos un manager para que tome estas decisiones-murmuro para si mismo pero no recordaba que su jefa tenia sentidos agudos

-Pero si ya tenemos manager, es este-dijo Kumo cargando un lagarto mejor conocido como "Dragón de comodo"

-¡Eso no es un manager!-grito Arashi

-Pero me da la razón-dijo Kumo haciendo un puchero

-¡¿Como demonios sabes eso?, si ni siquiera habla!-dijo Arashi levantando todavía mas su voz

-Porque puedo leer su mente, además me dijeron que son indomables si me hace caso significa que me da la razón ¿verdad Kaite-chan?-decía mientras frotaba la cabeza del lagarto junto a su cachete

-Aggg…-se rindió Arashi

-coff coff –tosió Kumo- De acuerdo, entonces te presento a los siete chicos que estas buscando-dijo Kumo señalando a todos- Yo soy la jefa de estos inmaduros jeje-dijo orgullosa Kumo

-Mira quien lo dice-dijo Arashi con una cara de tu eres peor

-¿En serio?-pregunto Dino

-Sip-

-¿Y como sé que no estas mintiendo?-

-¿no confías en mi?-pregunto Kumo poniendo cara de perrito triste

-…-

-…-

-Ah… bueno eso fue inesperado además solo sabia que la primera tenia ojos del mismo color que los tuyos ya lo suponía, eso me ahorra la búsqueda, así que les diré lo que tienen que saber-dijo Dino

-Primero, no hay problema con lo del viaje porque de todos modos necesito que vallan a esta ciudad, se llama Namimori, allí los espera mi tutor, se llama Reborn, lo reconocerán de inmediato, se destaca mucho entre todos-dijo Dino entregándole a Kumo una foto de los lugares que hay en Namimori

-Mmmm… y ¿para que nos quieren allá?-pregunto Arashi

-No lo se, yo solo vine a darles el recado-dijo Dino sonriendo

-Ok, y cuando vamos y en que vamos a ir y lo mas impórtate ¿a que hora vamos a comer?-dijo Kumo poniéndose seria especialmente con la ultima pregunta

-Amm… van a ir en un avión privado, mañana van a salir así que por hoy solo van a empacar todas sus cosas les van a dar un departamento a cada uno así que solo tendrían que llevar ropa porque el departamento ya tiene muebles-dijo Dino dándole instrucciones a todos

-Ok, ¿ y la comida?-dijo Kumo muy preocupada

**Mientras en Namimori**

-¿Qué?, espera, ¡quiero mi comida!-grito Kumo señalando a la autora acusadoramente

**Dije, mientras en Namimori (la autora ignoro a Kumo y siguió con la historia)**

-Dino ya debió haber encontrado a esos chicos-dijo el Hitman que ya todos conocen, ¡Reborn! Mirando hacia la ventana

-¿eh, Reborn que estas tramando esta vez?-dijo Tsuna entrando a su habitación

-Un entrenamiento, ya lo sabrás después-sonrió de lado maliciosamente Reborn

-Eso da miedo, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando-dijo Tsuna

-Ya cállate dame-tsuna y dime ¿no hay nada nuevo en la escuela?-pregunto Reborn con curiosidad

-Mmmm… dijeron que iban a transferir a unos nuevos estudiantes, y hay rumores de que son famosos en algunas partes de por aquí-dijo Tsuna recordando-pero… es raro que estés tan curiosos por esas cosas y no me hallas golpeado… no será que ¡estés tramando algo, y sean esos tipos de la mafia, tus subordinados que va a ser transferidos! ¡IHHHH!-chillo Tsuna imaginándose a unos tipos todos fortachones con traje y armas (la super-intuición de primo no funciono en este caso)

-No, no son mis subordinados ni nada por el estilo, además soy tu tutor y tengo que estar al pendiente de que pasa en la escuela-dijo Reborn

_-Aunque si tengo algo que ver-pensó Reborn riendo internamente_

Continuara...

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo:  
**

-Ustedes, ¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto una voz detrás de ellos

-H-Hi-Hibari-san-dijo Tsuna algo nervioso por la presencia del guardián de la nube

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Kumo

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo les agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de aunque sea leer un poco y aquí les dejo la descripción de uno de los personajes insertados**

**Descripción del personaje:**

**Nombre:** Kodokuna Kumo  
**Edad:** 14 años  
**Estatura:** 168 cm  
**Peso:** 58 kg  
**Apariencia:**  
Piel de tez blanca, ojos color azul cielo combinados con plateado, su pelo lo tiene por debajo de las rodillas y el color varia entre rojo, amarillo, café y negro, esta bien proporcionada para su edad, siempre lleva una gabardina negra su ropa varia muy a menudo aunque siempre lleva la gabardina puesta  
**Puesto que tiene en la banda: **Es la jefa y tecladista  
**Instrumentos que sabe tocar:** Cualquiera que le pongan enfrente  
**Idiomas que sabe:** Aprendió todos los idiomas por estar de gira todo el tiempo y no tener nada que hacer  
**Historia: **  
Ella en algo escandalosa con las personas que conoce, cuando conoce una persona de su edad se pone muy seria hasta tal grado de tener una mirada penetrante junto con un aura que intimida a cualquiera, ya que en su pasado la traiciono una "amiga" desconfía mucho de los de su edad, practica todo tipo de artes marciales ya que ella misma se dijo que nunca iba a volver a ser débil, encontró un poco de esperanza refugiándose en la música, adora a los animales y son su debilidad, nunca a tenido novio y le dicen que parece hombre por como se comporta pero no le toma mucha importancia, tiene una habilidad especial donde hace que los animales le obedezcan aunque no la conozcan, quiere y cuida mucho a todos sus amigos, cuando alguien ataca a uno de sus amigos pierde la razón y ataca despiadadamente a ese alguien. Arashi es uno de los amigos de infancia de Kumo se dice que alguna vez Kumo estuvo enamorada de alguien pero no se saben los detalles de porque no se quiso enamorar nunca, también se sabe que Kumo era muy callada cuando era más pequeña y la molestaban por eso mismo.


	2. Chapter 2: Kodokuna Kumo VS Hibari Kyoya

**Hola aquí esta el segundo capitulo solo recuerdo que los personajes de Reborn no me pertenecen solo los 7 locos que cree de mi mente retorcida bueno sin mas tiempo que quitarles aquí esta el capitulo y en el final del capitulo esta la respuesta a la observación que me dejaron. Por cierto desde ahora yo creo que subire un capitulo cada fin de semana  
**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Kodokuna Kumo VS. Hibari Kyoya

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Mmmm… dijeron que iban a transferir a unos nuevos estudiantes, y hay rumores de que son famosos en algunas partes de por aquí-dijo Tsuna recordando-pero… es raro que estés tan curiosos por esas cosas y no me hallas golpeado… no será que ¡estés tramando algo, y sean esos tipos de la mafia, tus subordinados que va a ser transferidos! ¡IHHHH!-chillo Tsuna imaginándose a unos tipos todos fortachones con traje y armas

-No, no son mis subordinados ni nada por el estilo, además soy tu tutor y tengo que estar al pendiente de que pasa en la escuela-dijo Reborn

_-Aunque si tengo algo que ver-pensó Reborn riendo internamente_

**Siguiendo con la historia**

**Al día siguiente con Kumo y los demás**

-Muy bien ya esta todo listo-dijo Dino subiendo la ultima maleta al avión

-¿Y cuanto tardaremos en llegar allá?-pregunto Taiyō a Dino

-Solo un par de horas- Respondió Dino

-Ok que bueno que traje mi 3DS muahahaha-reia Kumo

-Oye, jefa se supone que no podemos decir marcas, porque estamos en un fic…-murmuro Bimu

-Mmmm… no espera un momento si no pudiera decirla entonces como rayos la dije, además ni que censuraran la marca ajajaja bueno seguiré jugando con mi XXX, ¿eh? Que raro ¿escuchaste ese piiip? ¿O fue mi imaginación?... mmm… bueno como iba diciendo voy a jugar con mi XXX-O_O Kumo subió al avión en silencio jugando lo que tenia en las manos sin decir nada y con su "manager" alado de ella

Las horas pasaron y llegaron mucuy rápido a Namimori (porque a la autora le dio flojera escribir cuantas tontería hicieron en el avión, se los pasare en un capitulo especial XD)

-Ahhh… por fin… no soportaría otra broma de esas-suspiro Arashi

-Mmm… entonces, Dino dijo que reconoceríamos a Reborn porque se destaca entre todos ¿no?-dijo Kumo Recordando

**Flash Back**

_-Lo único que les voy a decir es que es algo pequeño, amm tiene un sombreo, y esta vestido de tra- ¡Ahhhhh!-dijo Dino cuando se tropezó cuando iba a bajar un escalón_

_-Auch… bueno que les vaya bien lo importante es que lo reconozcan-dijo Dino sobándose la cabeza_

_-¿Tu no vas a venir, Dino-san?-pregunto Kumo_

_-No, yo tengo algunos asunto que resolver primero pero después iré-dijo Dino sonriendo_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Mmmm, debe ser ese…-dijo Kumo señalando a un bebe que caminaba hacia ellos

-Jajajajaja, ¿Cómo crees que va a ser ese niño?- se burlaba Arashi

-Hola, ¿usted es Reborn?-pregunto Kumo llegando hasta donde estaba Reborn

-Si, llegaron a tiempo los voy a escoltar a todos hasta su nueva escuela, hoy no hay clases ya que es sábado pero allí los estarán esperando-dijo Reborn haciendo que Arashi se quedara con la boca muy abierta y un tic en el ojo

-Oh, que amable señor, soy Kodokuna Kumo es un placer y estos son mis amigos-decía Kumo haciendo una reverencia hacia Reborn mientras señalaba a todos

_-¿Es enserio?-pensó Arashi_

-Si es enserio-dijo Reborn

-¿eh? ¿Puedes leer mentes?-dijo sorprendido Arashi

-Por supuesto, pero debemos apresurarnos-desvió el tema Reborn haciendo que todos los siguieran

**Llegando a la escuela Reborn desapareció**

-Mmm probablemente sea esta, entrare a preguntar esperen aquí-dijo Kumo entrando antes de que dijeran algo

-…-

-¿deberíamos seguirla?-pregunto Ame

-No, déjala, estará bien después de todo lleva sus armas- dijo Taiyō despreocupadamente

**Dentro de la escuela**

-Wow, esta escuela es muy grande y bonita-decía Kumo explorando con la vista los alrededores

-Oh, tu debes ser Kodokuna Kumo-san-dijo una vos detrás de ella

-¿Quién demonios eres?-dijo Kumo poniéndose a la defensiva sacando una katana de "madera" (si ya se lo que piensan, que le pasa a esta loca unas katana de madera y porque este cambio tan drástico de personalidad, pues para mas referencias leer la ficha que esta al final del primer capitulo)

-¡HIIII!, t-tra-tranquila no voy a hacerte nada Reborn me dijo que te enseñara todo Namimori-explico Tsuna

_-Aunque no se porque si Reborn nunca se interesa en personas normales…-pensó Tsuna_

-Hmp…-Kumo desvió su mirada fríamente guardando su katana

_-Jaja se parece a Hibari-san- pensó riéndose nerviosamente Tsuna_

-Ustedes, ¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto una voz detrás de ellos

-H-Hi-Hibari-san-dijo Tsuna algo nervioso por la presencia del guardián de la nube

_-Hablando del diablo-pensó Tsuna_

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Kumo

-Kodokuna-san es mejor no involucrarse con el-explico Tsuna

-Él es el guardián mas fuerte de Vongola Hibari Kyoya-dijo Reborn saltando desde la azotea con un paracaídas que en este caso era Leon

-¿Guardián?-pregunto Kumo

-Oh, allí esta Tsuna, ¡Tsuna!-grito Yamamoto saliendo del edifico mientras se dirigía en dirección hacia donde estaban Hibari, Tsuna, Kumo y Reborn con Ryohei y Gokudera

-Si se agrupan… los morderé hasta la muerte-dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas

-Hoooo… interesante-dijo Kumo sacando también su katana de madera poniéndose enfrente de Hibari

Hibari empezó a atacar a Kumo mientras que Kumo detenía y esquivaba cada golpe que Hibari le mandaba

-Wao-dijo Hibari sonriendo de lado

-Hmp… no eres tan mal oponente Hibari Kyoya-dijo Kumo todavía evadiendo los golpes de Hibari

-Se podría decir lo mismo de ti, herbívora-dijo Kyoya

-Ja ¿que significa eso?-dijo Kumo desarmando a Hibari de un solo golpe

-Perfecto-dijo Reborn-no hice mal en llamar a Dino para que los trajera

-¿De que habla Reborn-sama?-pregunto Kumo

_-¡¿Reborn-sama?!-=_= pensó Tsuna empezando a sudar del nerviosismo_

-Te traje aquí para que tu y tus amigos me ayudaran a entrenar a estos chicos-dijo Reborn

-Mmmm… viendo la fuerza de este chico digo que aceptamos, esto será interesante-dijo Kumo

-Aunque no hubieran aceptado, ya están dentro, viendo como esta el por ser derrotado yo diría que no hay opción-dijo Reborn señalando a un Hibari con un aura muuuuuy amenazante

-Kyoya, no deberías de atacar a una dama-se escucho una voz junto con unos pasos que se dirigían desde la entrada hasta donde estaban los demás

-Dino-san-dijo Kumo cambiando su expresión a una más despreocupada

-Tú no me ordenas caballo bronco-dijo Hibari indiferente levantado de nuevo sus confiables tonfas-aunque tal vez deba morderte a hasta la muerte a ti primero

-Jaja, e-e-espera K-K-Kyoya, no v-vine a pelear-dijo Dino riendo nerviosamente mientras agitaba sus manos

-Hmp… esperare con ansias otra pelea contigo, herbívora-dijo Hibari a Kumo para después dirigirse otra vez dentro del edificio

-Ufff… mejor nos vamos-dijo Dino suspirando del alivio -Por cierto ¿que hacen todos allá afuera?-

-Ah… se me había olvidado decirles que entraran, bueno pero como Tsunayoshi Sawada nos va a enseñar la ciudad no hay problema con que estén afuera ¿verdad?-dijo Kumo despreocupadamente viendo a Tsuna

-¡Oye, tu estúpida mujer ¿Cómo te atreves a darle ordenes al decimo?!-grito Gokudera

-Él se ofreció primero-dijo Kumo

-Eso es cierto Gokudera-kun Reborn quiere que escoltemos a todos hasta sus nuevas casas-tranquilizo Tsuna a Gokudera-además… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Ah… eso es fácil, Reborn-sama me dijo que el tipo con pelo raro que se asusta de todo y grita como niña cuando levantan un arma agresivamente se llama Tsunayoshi Sawada-explico Kumo fríamente haciendo que se le clavaran cada una de las palabras dichas a Tsuna

-Ajaja- rio nerviosamente Tsuna -E-E-Entonces te presentare a todos-dijo Tsuna señalándolos

-Él es Yamamoto-

-Hola-dijo Yamamoto sonriente y con una mano levantada

-Él es onii-san-dijo señalando a Ryohei

-Woow esa pelea que tuviste con Hibari estuvo muy al ¡EXTREMO!, únete al club de boxeo-grito Ryohei a Kumo

-Mmm… lo pensare-dijo Kumo O_O

-Y él es Gokudera-kun-dijo Tsuna señalando al mencionado

-Hmp…-Gokudera solo desvió su mirada

-Ya que está todo listo vamos-dijo Dino

**Afuera con los demás**

-… ¿crees que no debimos dejar a la jefa entrar sola?-pregunto Bimu a Arashi

-Ella estará bien después de todo no es una persona normal y no creo que haga ninguna tontería como aceptar un trato en donde tengamos que pelear con siete personas y enseñarles todas las cosas que sabemos jajajaja-respondia Arashi riéndose por lo que acababa de decir el mismo

-Ups… jeje si yo no aria una tontería como esa-reía nerviosamente Kumo saliendo detrás de ellos viendo hacia todos lados nerviosamente

-Si, efectivamente lo hiso-dijo Taiyō viendo como Arashi se congelaba y se hacia piedra todavía con su sonrisa mientras se agrietaba poco a poco hasta romperse

-Ups, yo creo que mejor traen el kola loka… esto va a tardar-dijo Kumo remangándose su gabardina con la lengua de fuera

-Aquí esta doctora-decía Ame con un traje de enfermera (si se preguntan de donde saco ese traje pues… eso es, la magia de los fics…)

-Perfecto, aléjense tenemos que dejarlo respirar- decía Kumo mientras se alejaba y veía como quedaba su "paciente" cuando se alejaron todos veían como había… una… ¡¿rockaleta?!- fiuu la operación arregla el palito de la paleta fue todo un éxito- suspira aliviada Kumo mientras se quitaba una gota de sudor de su frente

-Amm… ¿y que hacemos con Arashi?-pregunto Bimu

-Ah… a el… lo vengare algún día ¡pagaran por a verlo matado!-decía dramáticamente Kumo mientras alzaba su Katana

-Sigo vivo ¿sabes?-dijo Arashi acostado en el suelo – ¿Ya acabaste de hacer tus tonterías?-pregunto Arashi mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de su ropa

-Espera, solo falta una-decía Kumo haciendo una pausa dramática y echarse a correr en círculos gritando- ¡AUXILIO ES UN ZOMBIE Y LE HUELEN LAS PATAS, AUXILIO!

-…-Arashi solo se quedo viendo la escena mientras se veía una vena saltada en su frente

-…-Los demás presentes solo tenían una gotita de sudor en la frente estilo anime viendo la escena

-…-

-Ahora si ya acabe- decía Kumo parando de correr en círculos

-Bueno entonces Tsuna asigna a cada uno de tus guardianes a llevar a cada quien a su departamento correspondiente-interrumpió Reborn a Kumo haciendo que todos volteasen a ver a el Arcobaleno

-¡¿eh?!-grito Tuna

-Eso incluye a Chrome y a Hibari-dijo Reborn despreocupadamente

-¡¿eh?!-grito Tsuna de nuevo

Continuara…

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo:  
**-Parece que la escuela va a ser más interesante de ahora en adelante-dijo Hibari sonriendo de lado

-Hmp…-Arashi solo guardo de nuevo su katana -no te acerques mas de lo que debes a la Jefa Hibari Kyoya-dijo Arashi poniéndose serio y alejándose de el

**Hola otra vez, bueno muchas gracias por los comentarios de verdad me subieron el animo ^_^ y por los que se preguntaron porque hablaban japonés allá en Italia fue porque ellos vienen de Japón y se les quedaron costumbre de allí así que allí esta la respuesta bueno aquí les dejo la descripción de otro de los personajes insertados y si se preguntan porque puse madera entre cmillas es porque... luego lo descubriran hasta la próxima bye-bye**

**Descripción del personaje:**

**Nombre: **Shōdo Arashi  
**Nacionalidad: **Japonesa (esto se me olvido ponerle a Kumo así que tómenlo como si se lo hubiera puesto)**  
Edad: **14  
**Estatura:** 169 cm.  
**Peso:** 59 kg  
**Apariencia:** Es un chico de tez blanca, de ojos color grisáceos, tiene el pelo azul obscuro casi negro, tiene muchas armas pero la que trae siempre es un katana parecida a la de Kumo escondida que no se nota, su ropa varia de muchas formas.  
**Puesto que tiene en la banda:** Es el segundo jefe y guitarra solista  
**Instrumentos que sabe tocar: **Guitarra y batería  
**Idiomas que sabe:** Japonés, un poco de Italiano y español  
**Historia: **Él es uno de los amigos de infancia de Kumo, se tuvo que ir por algún tiempo a otra ciudad, por problemas familiares, cuando regreso él puso un poco mas de esperanza en Kumo junto con Taiyō que conoció cuando se transfirió de nuevo, él es como un hermano mayor para Kumo. Juro que jamás la iba a volver a dejar sola hasta que se sienta segura y pueda confiar de nuevo en las personas. Él es un poco rudo, le encanta la música e igual que Kumo sabe artes marciales, cuando lastiman a alguna persona que quiere no mide su fuerza y ataca con todo. También es un poco temperamental cuando esta en una situación que no conoce.


	3. Chapter 3: ¡La tormenta se avecina!

**Hola solo les recuerdo los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen son de su creadora, mas los 7 desquiciados, esos si son míos sin mas que decirles aquí el tercer capitulo espero lo disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¡La tormenta se avecina!

**Capitulo anterior**

-Bueno entonces Tsuna asigna a cada uno de tus guardianes a llevar a cada quien a su departamento correspondiente-interrumpió Reborn a Kumo haciendo que todos volteasen a ver a el Arcobaleno

-¡¿eh?!-grito Tuna

-Eso incluye a Chrome y a Hibari-dijo Reborn despreocupadamente

-¡¿eh?!-grito Tsuna de nuevo

**Siguiendo con la historia**

-Hazlo rápido, sino tendré que hacerlo yo-dijo Reborn sonriendo de lado maliciosamente

_-¡¿Qué debería hacer?!, Hibari-san no aceptaría, además… ¡¿Por qué yo?!-pensaba muy preocupado Tsuna_

-¡Espera un momento Reborn!-grito Dino-no creo que sea justo dejarle esa carga tan pesada a Tsuna-

-De acuerdo entonces lo dejaremos a la suerte-cuando todos voltearon a Reborn había detrás de el una gran ruleta con la cara de cada uno de los guardianes en ella (yo tampoco se de donde la saco O_O)

_-¡¿Ya lo tenia planeado?!-=_= pensaron Tsuna y Dino mientras empezaban a sudar del nerviosismo_

-Muy bien primero Kumo ira con…-dijo Reborn, cuando la ruleta paro callo en la cara de…-Chrome-finalizo el arcobaleno antes de que la autora pudiera terminar la frase T.T

-¿Alguna queja?-pregunto Reborn

-Nop, en absoluto-respondió Kumo negando con la cabeza y las manos al mismo tiempo

-Perfecto, entonces el siguiente Arashi ira con… Hibari-

-Taiyō con… Yamamoto-

-¡Oh!… espero nos llevemos bien-Dijo Yamamoto sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia hacia Taiyō

-…-Taiyō solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Siguiente, Kiri con Ryohei –interrumpió el arcobaleno

-Sora con Gokudera-

-Ame con Lambo y Bimu con Tsuna-finalizo el arcobaleno

-¡Espera un momento, Reborn! ¿Cómo contactaremos a Chrome y a Lambo?, además Lambo es solo un niño y Hibari-san se va a negar rotundamente a…-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Tsuna, Chrome llego corriendo con Lambo en brazos

-Hmp.. para que este esto claro solo hago esto porque así él bebe me va a deber un favor-dijo Hibari saliendo desde la entrada de la escuela de Namimori

-Jeje, allí tienes tu respuesta, aunque ya sé que lambo es un mocoso así que por eso esta Dino aquí también, tu vas a acompañar a Lambo y Ame hasta el departamento de Ame-dijo Reborn a Dino

-¿eh?... así que para eso me llamaste… bueno que se le va a hacer-dijo Dino

-Dino-san, Dino-san… ven-susurro Kumo haciendo señales para que Dino se acercara

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Dino acercándose a Kumo

-Bueno te voy a advertir de una vez, será mejor que lleves un escudo o algo así…-dijo Kumo todavía susurrando

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Dino

-Bueno la verdad antes de que Ame se nos uniera ella era una de nuestras fans, cuando solo éramos 4 en la banda, y ella nos seguía adonde quiera que fuéramos, actuaba normal con 3 de nosotras pero… cuando Arashi aparecía… se le lanzaba encima y no lo soltaba, hasta que un día se arto de se arto de que Arashi la tratara con frialdad y nos pidió unírsenos a la banda para conseguir un "chico guapo", aunque solo la aceptamos porque tenia determinación y cantaba bien… pero esa es otra historia…-dijo Kumo negando con su cabeza regresando al tema principal- bueno como sea… el día que te salve fue porque su "guapometro" te detecto, así que yo te recomendaría que uses un escudo…-decía Kumo -_-ˡ ˡ│ con una aura de penumbra detrás de ella recordando su pasado y los "buenos tiempos" que paso cuando Ame se unió a la banda

-Ajaja, tratare de recordarlo, gracias por la advertencia Kumo-reía nerviosamente Dino ° ͜ °˘̓ con una gotita estilo anime saliendo de su cabeza

-Mmm… ¿de que esta hablando la jefa con Dino-san?-pregunto Ame saliendo de detrás de Kumo con un aura amenazante dándole un escalofrió a esta

-Jajaja, d-d-de nada A-A-Ame-sa-sa-sama, jeje ¿que le aria pensar que le estoy contando sobre el pasado que tuvimos cuando se unió a la banda?-decía Kumo mientras volteaba hacia todos lados sudando nerviosamente

-YO NUNCA DIJE ESO, NISIQUIERA SE ME PASO POR LA METE-dijo Ame con una voz que sonaba como demonio

-… corre Dino-san-susurro Kumo mientras volteaba a ver a Dino

-YA… DEJEN… DE… ESTAR… ¡JUAGANDO!-grito Arashi con una venita en su frente dándoles a Ame y a Kumo una zape para que se controlaran

-Buu… Ara-chi no es nada divertido-dijeron Ame y Kumo haciendo un puchero mientras se sobaban la cabeza

-Aunque… tiene razón sobre lo de Ame así que yo te recomendaría que fuera alguien contigo, así la mantienes ocupada hablando con otra persona…-susurro Arashi cerca de Dino

-Jaja… de acuerdo, gracias-dijo Dino-Yo te daré un consejo a ti como agradecimiento… ten cuidado con Kyoya-

-¿Kyoya?... ah… te refieres al tipo que me va a guiar hasta el departamento ¿verdad?-dijo Arashi

-Si, el… no es muy amigable que digamos, de echo puedes preguntarle a Kumo sobre eso…-

-¿A Kumo?... no me digas que…-dijo Arashi poniéndose serio

-Si…-dijo Dino creyendo que Arashi comprendió lo que dijo

-Oye tu… jefa estúpida… ¡¿como se te ocurre provocar a las personas?!-dijo Arashi acercándose a Kumo mientras Dino se caía para atrás

-¿eh?, ¿yo?, hoy yo no he provocado a nadie… no que yo recuerde…-dijo Kumo tratando de pensar sobre todo lo que hiso en ese día

-No espera, Arashi a lo que me refería era a que no le hables ni nada por el estilo, después de todo es el tipo mas fuerte de todo Namimori, no creo que puedan contra el, aunque fue una sorpresa que Kumo pudiera contra el-dijo Dino

-Ah…, entonces ¿me estas diciendo que odia a las personas?-

-Amm… algo así-

-Ok cuenta conmigo-dijo Arashi levantando su dedo pulgar y guiñándole el ojo a Dino

-Jaja, de acuerdo solo no-antes de que Dino pudiera terminar su frase Arashi ya estaba enfrente de Hibari

-Hola, Hibari-kun, me han dicho que peleaste con la jefa, solo te voy a decir esto la próxima ves que quieras pelear con ella tienes que sobrepasarme a mi-dijo Arashi con una cara de pocos amigos

-Hmp… ¿y porque tendría que pelear con un herbívoro inútil?-dijo Hibari con su cara de desquiciado cuando se trata de peleas

-Porque soy algo así como su hermano mayor, además los hermanos mayores tienen que proteger a los menores ¿o no?-dijo Arashi poniendo una cara igual de desquiciada que la de Hibari

-Ya, ya, nenas las dos son muy bonitas, pero dejen de pe-antes de que Kumo pudiera terminar su frase apareció u pajarito amarillo cantando el himno de Namimori que se poso en la cabeza de Hibari

-Ah… ¡QUE LINDO!, ¿Cómo se llama?-dijo Kumo, Hibari abrió un poco los ojos por el cambio repentino en la personalidad de Kumo

-Hibird-dijo Hibari

-Wow, ven-dijo Kumo extendiendo su mano haciendo que el canario saltara a su mano

-…-todos tenían la boca bien abierta, todos menos Reborn, los de la banda y Chrome, que estaba jugando con Lambo

-Jaja, que lindo, mira Kaite-chan el será tu nuevo amigo-dijo Kumo acercándole el pájaro al reptil, el dragón de cómodo solo lo olio y sonrió (sip leyeron bien sonrió)

-Ah… así que es así, mmm… ya veo… pues cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarme Hibird-san-decía Kumo mientras el pajarito solo hacia soniditos de pájaro (no se como se llamen los sonidos jeje :P)

-¿Qué demonio-antes de que Gokudera terminara su frase

-Oh, ¿no se los había dicho chicos?, Kumo puede leer mentes tanto de animales como de humanos, y los entiende mas fácil, así que puede hacer que la obedezcan más fácil-explico Reborn a todos

-…-Hibari veía la escena atónito, no esperaba que la chica con mirada fría con la que peleo hace un rato tuviera una sonrisa tal cálida

-Aquí tienes-dijo Kumo poniendo a Hibird de nuevo en la cabeza de Hibari

-…-Hibari solo asintió

-Ah… por cierto, no seas tan desconsiderado con ese pequeño, necesita amor, aunque la verdad yo no soy la mas adecuada para decírtelo-dijo Kumo recuperando su mirada despreocupada

**Con los chicos de la banda**

-¡¿QUE?!,¡¿ME ESTAN ENGAÑANDO MIS OJOS O ESTOY VIEND A LA JEFA KODOKUNA KUMO, HABLAR NORMALMENTE CON UN CHICO QUE ES MASOMENOS DE SUEDAD Y NO CONOCE?!-grito Ame muy sorprendida

-Wow, tienes razón, ese chico debe tener algo especial-dijo Taiyō igual de sorprendida que Ame

-…-Arashi solo veía la escena con el seño fruncido

-Parece que ya agarro confianza con ese chico-dijo Bimu también viendo la escena

-Esto va a ser interesante, jeje-dijeron Sora y Kiri al mismo tiempo sonriendo maliciosamente

**Cuando terminaron de hablar cada uno de los guardianes llevo a los chicos a sus respectivos departamentos**

**Con Kumo y Chrome**

-Mmm… al parecer no hablas mucho ¿eh?...-dijo Kumo viendo a Chrome

-Ah… lo siento-se disculpo Chrome un poco nerviosa por el aura imponente que transmitía Kumo

-Ajaja… no te preocupes, pareces algo especial, tienes unos ojos llenos de tristeza y soledad, tu corazón parece noble, así que asumo que tienes que ser una persona buena, a decir verdad, me siento un poco nostálgica viéndote-dijo Kumo relajando su mirada y regalándole una sonrisa a Chrome

-Gracias… mmm… si me permite preguntar… quisiera saber ¿usted puede ver dentro de los corazones de las personas señorita?-pregunto Chrome (posdata Chrome nunca supo el nombre de Kumo)

-¿eh?, mmm… primero no soy señorita, me llamo Kumo así dime y lo de los corazones, solo creo que puedo detectar los sentimientos de las demás personas si han vivido algo por así decirlo feo como lo que pase yo o algo peor…-explico Kumo a Chrome

-Mmm… ¿y si no es mucha molestia Señori-Kumo me podrías decir que te paso en el pasado?-pregunto Crome algo curiosa

-Pues veras mmm…-dijo Kumo esperando a que la guardiana dijera su nombre

-Chrome- termino la chica con el parche en el ojo

-Ah… de acuerdo… entonces como iba diciendo, pues Chrome te lo contare pero necesito que guardes el secreto ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Kumo

-De acuerdo-dijo Chrome

-Jaja… bueno lo que pasó fue…-

**Con Hibari y Arashi, (ya habían llegado enfrente del departamento)**

-…-Había demasiada tensión entre ambos chicos

-Si vas a decir algo, solo dilo herbívoro-dijo Hibari levantando una de sus tonfas

-De acuerdo, solo tengo una advertencia para ti-dijo Arashi frunciendo el seño y sacando su katana

-Mmm… déjame adivinar, tiene algo que ver con esa herbívora, ¿no?-Dijo Hibari levantando ahora las dos tonfas

-…-Arashi solo asintió-Ella ya a sufrido por un chico, así que no quiero que lo vuelva a hacer…-dijo Arashi mientras esquivaba cada golpe que Hibari le había dado cuando empezó a atacar

-Hmp… eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo-dijo Hibari todavía atacando

-Vi como la mirabas… a mi no me vas a engañar, yo también soy un hombre y sé que esa mirada era la de un hombre que tiene deseos hacia una persona, ¡Kumo puede ser una idiota en estas cosas pero yo no!-grito Arashi mientras golpeo a Hibari en la barbilla haciéndolo caer al suelo

-Parece que la escuela va a ser más interesante de ahora en adelante-dijo Hibari sonriendo de lado limpiándose la sangre que corría por su labio

-Hmp…-Arashi solo guardo de nuevo su katana -no te acerques mas de lo que debes a la Jefa Hibari Kyoya-dijo Arashi poniéndose serio y alejándose de él dirigiéndose dentro del edifico

**Con Ame, Dino y Lambo**

-Jajajaja, este chico es muy interesante- reía desquiciadamente Ame mientras se limpiaba lagrimas de sus ojos por la risa

-Arara… parece que esta chica quiere ser mi subordinada-decía el pequeño Lambo mientras se movía de una manera chistosa

-Ajajajaja, si, si seré tu subordinada Lambo-sama, ajajajaja-decia Ame poniéndose de rodillas enfrenté de Lambo, Dino solo miraba la escena con una gotita estilo anime en la frente

-Muy bien entonces canta la canción de Lambo-sama-decía Lambo mientras empezaba a bailar con Ame diciendo

-¿Kimi wa dare da? Boku wa Lambo, ¿Boku wa dare da? Kimi wa Lambo, Lambo, Lambo…-Cantaban los dos alegremente

_-Jajaja, que bueno que seguí el consejo de Arashi-pensó Dino aliviado_

**Con Taiyō y Yamamoto**

-¿Y desde cuando conocen a Kodokuna?-pregunto Yamamoto

-Yo desde que me transferí a su escuela por cuestiones familiares, Arashi desde niños, y los demás los fuimos conociendo cuando decidimos adentrarnos a la música-explico Taiyō

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Yamamoto

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Taiyō

-Claro, ¿de que se trata?-pregunto Yamamoto

-Es sobre ese tipo, Hibari Kyoya… ¿Qué tipo de persona es el?-pregunto Taiyō

-Mmm… pues veras-

Continuara…

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo…**

-Mmmm… me pregunto si todos estaremos en la misma clase… ¿Tu que dices Kaite-chan?-pregunto Kumo

-Arrrr-gruño el dragón alegre

-Bueno, pues entonces, te portas bien y no te comas mi comida…-dijo Kumo saliendo del apartamento

**Hola, hola, perdón por retrasarme lo que pasa es que mi computadora se ah estado trabando, bueno muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero les allá gustado el capitulo de hoy aunque me estanque un poco no me maten, por favor T.T bueno solo les voy a dejar el próximo personaje insertado así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye-bye**

**Descripción del personaje:**

**Nombre: **Yōkina Taiyō  
**Nacionalidad: **Desconocida  
**Estatura:** 158 cm  
**Peso:** 45 kg  
**Apariencia:** Es una chica de tez blanca, de ojos color amarillos, tiene el pelo naranja largo un poco arriba de la cintura, sabe pelear sin armas, su ropa varia de muchas formas.  
**Puesto que tiene en la banda:** Es la bajista  
**Instrumentos que sabe tocar: **Únicamente el bajo  
**Idiomas que sabe:** Japonés, Italiano y español  
**Historia: **Ella es una de las amigas de Kumo que mas confianza le tiene, es seria, pero a veces se desquicia cuando hacen bromas entre todos, ella decidió quedarse en la banda apoyando a Kumo y Arashi, sabe algo de ninjitsu (no sé si se escriba así) ella a pesar de que aparenta n tener emociones esta muy contenta de estar con todos, también le gusta mucho la música y se preocupa por todos. Es muy amable cuando se le llega a conocer bien.


	4. Chapter 4: ¡A sacarles información!

**Hola aquí les recuerdo que los personajes de Reborn no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Akira Amano-sensei, a y los 7 rockeros sádicos esos si son míos incluyendo a Kaite-chan**

* * *

Capitulo 4: ¡A sacarles información!

**Capitulo anterior**

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Taiyō

-Claro, ¿de que se trata?-pregunto Yamamoto

-Es sobre ese tipo, Hibari Kyoya… ¿Qué tipo de persona es el?-pregunto Taiyō

-Mmm… pues veras-

**Siguiendo con el capitulo**

-¿Si?-insistía Taiyō

-Pues… ajaja-Yamamoto reía nerviosamente

-¿Aja?-Taiyō empezaba a perder su paciencia

-Es…-trago pesadamente Yamamoto-una buena persona-termino de decir el beisbolista

-¿Qué clase de buena persona?-pregunto Taiyō, pero antes de que el beisbolista pudiera contestar ya estaban frente al edificio

-Fiuuu…-suspiraba aliviado el chico- ajaja… bueno Yōkina-san lo siento mucho pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos-dijo el guardián para dejar detrás de el una ráfaga de viento seguida de mucho polvo por lo rápido que huy- ejem digo corrió

-¡Ah, esper…a!-fue lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar la chica mientras veía como el polvo se disipaba

-Hmp…-Taiyō solo se limito a ir dentro de su nuevo departamento

**Con los demás (si se preguntan porque estos están juntos lo que pasa es que por la petición que le hizo Kumo a Reborn estas tres se van a quedar en el mismo departamento)**

-Mmm… Shōmei-san… ¿pue-puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Tsuna

-Claro-dijo Bimu

-¿Por qué estamos…¡viendo como pelean esos cuatro?!-pregunto Tsuna histéricamente agarrándose el pelo

-Mmm… la verdad… no lose Sawada-san-dijo Bimu tranquilamente viendo a Ryohei, Gokudera, Ame y Kiri estar en pose para empezar la batalla

**Con los cuatro ya mencionados**

-Judaime, mire como derroto a esas estúpidas mujeres- decía muy entusiasmado Gokudera

-¡cabeza de pulpo, no te metas en mi camino!-gritaba Ryohei

-¡Esa es mi línea cabeza de césped!-gritaba Gokudera empezándose a pelear con Ryohei

-Oye… Sora-decía Kiri viendo como peleaban esos dos

-¿Qué sucede Kiri?-preguntaba Sora tranquilamente

-Mmm… si Reborn-san dijo que después les íbamos a enseñar a estos tipos nuestras técnicas de combate ¿Por qué estamos apunto de pelear con ellos?-pregunto Kiri

-Ah… pues eso es muy simple, lo que pasa es que los rete… si les ganamos este duelo… nos van a decir todo lo que saben de ese tipo… Hibari Kyoya, nunca había visto a una persona de la edad de Kumo hablando normalmente con ella, a excepción de los fans y nosotros-explico Sora

-Ah… entonces esta bien-sonrió maquiavélicamente Kiri

_-Muahahaha… por fin podremos saber si la jefa esta interesada en un chico y después la podemos chantajear, muahahaha y podre divertirme con estos tipos hace mucho que no peleaba-pensaba en su interior Sora_

**Donde estaba Kumo**

-…-a Kumo le recorrió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo

-¿pasa algo Kumo-san?-pregunto Chrome

-No, no te preocupes- dijo Kumo –pero creo que mañana alguien saldrá lastimado- murmuro Kumo esto último con un aura muy amenazante

-¿eh?, dijiste algo-pregunto Chrome inocentemente

-No, nada… ajaja… bueno Chrome-chan ¿Qué te parece si te invito a quedarte y tu me hablas mas de ese tipo?, ¿Cómo se llamaba?... a si ese tal "Mukuro-sama", por como me lo describes suena como si fuera un buen tipo-dijo Kumo entrando a su departamento (pobre Kumo, estoy sintiendo pena por ella T.T)

-Claro, Kumo-san… si no es mucha molestia-dijo Chrome entrando también

**De nuevo con los cuatro locos**

-Bueno ya es hora-dijo Sora tronando sus nudillos

-Me parece bien, ¿quieres el de la izquierda o el de la derecha?-pregunto Kiri

-Quiero al tipo entusiasta tu te quedas con el otro-dijo Sora

-De acuerdo…- dijo Kiri

-_Aunque de todos modos los vas a lastimar a los dos-pensaba Kiri suspirando_

-¡Hey ustedes dos!, ¡Ya pueden empezar a atacar, les daremos un golpe de ventaja-Grito Kiri haciendo que Gokudera y Ryohei voltearan a verlas

-Pero… son mujeres ¡Se supone que ustedes deberían de dar el primer golpe-dijo Gokudera

-Jaja… ¿eso crees?, tu viste como peleo Kumo ¿no?, ¿acaso crees que somos inferiores a ella?-pregunto Kiri con tono divertido

-De echo-dijo Sora

-Tu cállate y no opines-dijo rápidamente Kiri antes de que Sora pudiera decir una palabra más

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, es hora de divertirnos-dijo Sora ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo de su cabello y sonriendo de lado

**Con Bimu y Tsuna**

-Oh, oh-dijo Bimu

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto algo alarmado Tsuna por el tono de Bimu

-Te lo explico después Sawada-san, por ahora dile a esos dos que no ataquen y que se cubran-dijo Bimu poniéndose muy seria

-D-de acuerdo…-dijo Tsuna algo asustado por el cambio repentino de Bimu

-¡Oigan, chicos, no sigan, deténganse!-gritaba muy desesperado Tsuna

**Con los cuatro**

-¿Eh?, el decimo esta tratando de decir algo-dijo Gokudera viendo a un Tsuna que estaba casi morado por tanto gritar- Oh, ya se… -dijo Gokudera poniéndose serio- ¡El decimo debe de estar tratando de apoyarme para que derrote a esas estúpidas mujeres!, ¡No se preocupe decimo no le fallare!-gritaba muy entusiasta Gokudera

-¿Mmm…? Parece que ¿no va a atacar?-decía Kiri poniendo una cara que fingía tristeza

-Oh… eso no es divertido-dijo Sora con todavía su mirada oculta

-De acuerdo entonces, Sora, ataca de una vez pero recuerda dejarlos vivos-dijo Kiri poniéndose seria

-Ajaja, no prometo nada- dijo Sora levantando su mirada donde se veía la mirada de una persona sin cordura

**Con Bimu y Tsuna**

-Demonios, esto no va a funcionar, tenemos que hacer algo Sawada-san, ¡saca a esos dos de allí yo las distraeré!- dijo Bimu corriendo hacia donde estaban todos

-D-d-de acuerdo-dijo Tsuna mientras corría también hacia donde estaban todos

**Con los cuatro**

-…-Gokudera y Ryohei se quedaron paralizados por la mirada de Sora

-¡Ustedes dos, muévanse de allí!-gritaba Bimu mientras se ponía enfrente de Sora y la detenía sacando un palo de metal

-gulp- tragaron pesadamente Ryohei Gokudera y Tsuna al darse cuenta de que Sora tenia un hacha en la mano que casi no se notaba por los movimientos que eran muy rápidos

-Esto va a ser algo difícil…-susurro Bimu

-Técnica… Shinigami doble-dijo Bimu apretando un botón de su vara de metal rebelando la verdadera forma de el palo que era… ¡Una guadaña! Luego dio un golpe en el piso haciendo que vibrara todo el lugar, clonándose ella misma agarrando por un lado a Sora después la original se acercó a Sora y le susurro algo al oído desmallándola

-Ahhh… -suspiraba Bimu- Kiri… ¿Cuántas veces necesitan repetirles que no pueden matar a nadie-dijo Bimu viendo más seria a Kiri –¿quieres que le diga a Kumo y Arashi para que les pongan un castigo?

-¡¿EH?!, ¡NO, PORFAVOR, NO, TODO MENOS ESO, YA NO LO VOLVEMOS A HACER!-gritaba desesperadamente Kiri arrodillándose enfrente de Bimu

-Oh, ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntaba Sora despertándose

-Oh, ¿chicos, porque están tan lejos?-pregunto Kiri percatándose de que Gokudera, Ryohei y Tsuna estaba muuuuy alejados de esas tres

-¡P-P-P-P-P-P-P-OR N-N-N-NADA!-Gritaban los tres al unisono

-¡Oh!, como sea perdón por los problemas-dijo Bimu haciendo una reverencia hacia los tres chicos

-Espera un minuto-dijo Kiri – Gokudera-kun Ryohei-senpai- ¿no creen que se les olvida su trato?-dijo Kiri poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a ellos

-¿Eh?, ¿eso no era solo si perdíamos?-pregunto Gokudera

-Sip, perdieron por default, los sacaron de la pelea y nosotras ganamos porque en lugar de atracar se fueron lejos-explico Kiri

-¡¿qu-antes de que Gokudera terminara de hablar Tsuna lo interrumpió

-Gokudera-kun por favor ya no pelen, no sé que planea Reborn, pero… por ahora, solo cumple con la parte del trato-dijo Tsuna serio

-S-si el decimo lo dice, entonces no hay opción-dijo Gokudera

-¡Si, porque un hombre siempre cumple sus promesas al EXTREMO!-exclamo Ryohei

-¿Y de que es esa promesa? Si se puede saber-dijo Bimu

-Ah… pues veras…-dijo Kiri acercándose a Bimu susurrándole algo al oído

-Oh, ya veo, entonces yo hago el interrogatorio-dijo Bimu con un brillo especial en los ojos que tenían malicia

**Al otro día con Kumo (después del interrogatorio a Gokudera y Ryohei, las tres se fueron a sus cuartos y durmieron)**

-Que bueno que te quedaste a dormir aquí Chrome, la verdad a Kaite-chan le agradaste mucho-dijo Kumo sirviéndole una taza de té a Chrome y viendo como el dragón de cómodo estaba muy feliz

-Si, muchas gracias Kumo-san, la verdad me divertí mucho-dijo Chrome sonriendo y agarrando la taza de té

-Eso me alegra, ¡Oh!, por cierto dijiste que estabas también en la escuela a la que nos trasladaron a todos ¿verdad?-pregunto Kumo a Chrome

-Si-dijo Chrome (aquí Chrome ya esta en Namimori, ah… y tal vez meta también a Enma, ¿ustedes que dicen?)

-Oh, ¿que te parece si me acompañas a comprar el uniforme y lo que necesite para ir a la escuela?-dijo Kumo

-Claro-dijo Chrome

-Bueno, entonces ¿te parece que le hable a las demás para que también nos acompañen?-pregunto Kumo

-Claro-dijo Chrome sonriendo

-Muy bien entonces no me tardo- dijo Kumo sacando su celular y apretando varios botones mandando dos mensajes de texto a todas y otro a Arashi que decían:  
_Chicas vengan para comprar el uniforme, y no, no es una pregunta, las espero enfrente de mi edificio en 5 minutos ;p_

_Atte.: Kumo_

_Arashi, Reborn-san me dijo que Sawada Tsunayoshi y otros dos chicos te iban a pasar a recoger para que fueras por tu uniforme, y si, si debes ir ò_ó_

_Atte. Kumo_

-Muy bien ¿nos vamos?-dijo Kumo

-Si-dijo Chrome saliendo del departamento

-Mmmm… me pregunto si todos estaremos en la misma clase… ¿Tu que dices Kaite-chan?-pregunto Kumo deteniéndose a pensar un poco

-Arrrr-gruño el dragón alegre

-Bueno, pues entonces, te portas bien y no te comas mi comida…-dijo Kumo saliendo del apartamento

**Con Arashi después de que lo pasaran a recoger**

_-Demonios, ¿porque tengo que ir tan temprano?-pensaba Arashi_

-Shōdo-kun, es por aquí- dijo Tsuna señalando una tienda

-Ah… de acuerdo-dijo Arashi siguiendo a Tsuna

-Sawada-san, esta bien que pueda acompañarme usted pero… porque estos dos parece que se van a matar y además ¿porque estos dos son los que nos acompañan?-pregunto Arashi algo fastidiado por la actitud de sus acompañantes volteando de reojo para verlos

Continuara…

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo**

-Oh perdóneme, no me fij…e-dijo Kumo dándose cuenta de con quien choco

-…-Hibari estaba estático viendo a Kumo

-Ah… eres tú, Hola-saludo Kumo alegremente

**¿Ustedes ya se imaginan quienes son?, pues véanlo en el próximo capitulo, bueno solo quiero pedir perdón por no subirlo antes porque estuve algo enferma y no podía hacer nada, así que espero les allá gustado este capitulo y de nuevo lo siento hasta la próxima bye-bye**

**Descripción del personaje:**

**Nombre: **Shōmei Bimu  
**Nacionalidad: **Japonesa  
**Estatura:** 152 cm  
**Edad: **14  
**Peso:** Bimu: ¡Si lo dices te mato! (con un aura muuuy amenazante)  
**Apariencia:** Es una chica de tez blanca, de ojos azul marino, tiene el pelo amarillo verdoso largo un poco abajo de la cintura, casi siempre se le ve con algún uniforme de escuela.  
**Puesto que tiene en la banda:** Es la segunda guitarra  
**Instrumentos que sabe tocar: **Guitarra  
**Idiomas que sabe:** Japonés y solo una pisca de italiano  
**Historia: **Ella es la cuarta en unirse a la banda y también la cuarta mas poderosa en ella, ella saber hacer clones de ella misma o de los demás, usa técnicas para matar, tiene una guadaña como arma, ella es algo seria pero casi siempre sigue a Kumo en sus juegos, tiene una debilidad por los felinos, su comida favorita es la pizza, la única cosa que le da miedo es Kumo y Arashi cuando se enojan de verdad, ella conoció a Kumo cuando ellos ya estaban de gira y como le agradaron mucho todos se decidió a unirse a la banda, confía mucho en todos ellos así que los va a seguir donde sea.


	5. Chapter 5: ¡Guerra de debilidades!

**Hola solo recordando que los personajes les corresponden a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Capitulo 5: ¡Guerra de debilidades!

**Capitulo anterior**

-Shōdo-kun, es por aquí- dijo Tsuna señalando una tienda

-Ah… de acuerdo-dijo Arashi siguiendo a Tsuna

-Sawada-san, esta bien que pueda acompañarme usted pero… porque estos dos parece que se van a matar y además ¿porque estos dos son los que nos acompañan?-pregunto Arashi algo fastidiado por la actitud de sus acompañantes volteando de reojo para verlos

**Siguiendo con el capitulo**

-Hmp…-Hibari solo veía con una mirada asesina al otro acompañante

-Kufufufu…-Mukuro no se quedaba atrás lo veía también con un aura asesina cada vez mas potente

-Ajaja… la verdad ni yo mismo lo se, Mukuro dijo que estaba aburrido y que iba a ser interesante y Hibari-san no tengo ni idea, creo que se lo pidió Reborn-explico Tsuna algo nervioso por los guardianes que hacían que se alejara toda la gente a su alrededor

-Mmm… ya veo así que ese es el tipo del que nos hablaban, Rokudo Mukuro-dijo Arashi

-¿Eh?, ¿de cuantos les contaron?-pregunto Tsuna

-Amm… básicamente todos-dijo Arashi deteniéndose enfrente de la tienda

_-Básicamente…-pensó Tsuna algo preocupado por las cosas que pudo haber dicho Reborn_

-Mmm… ¿ustedes se van a quedar aquí?-pregunto Arashi viendo a Hibari y a Mukuro

-…-ninguno de los dos respondió por seguir en su guerra de miradas

-Tsk… vamos Sawada-san-dijo Arashi entrando a la tienda

-¿eh?, ah… si-dijo Tsuna entrando también a la tienda

**Con las chicas**

-Oh… ¡Mira, mira, puedo comprar eso ¿si, si, si?, di que si, por favor!-gritaba Kumo muy emocionada mientras agarraba a Taiyō y la movía bruscamente de un lado a otro

-No, recuerda que solo estamos aquí para comprar la cosas para la escuela- dijo Taiyō soltándose del agarre de Kumo

-Buuu… Tai-chi es una tacaña- dijo Kumo haciendo un puchero ¬3¬

-No… me… digas… ¡TAI-CHI!-gritaba Taiyō enojada casi dándole un golpe a Kumo pero…

-Kumo-san, etto… si quiere después de que terminemos… puedo llevarla a una tienda donde están las cosas baratas-dijo Chrome interrumpiendo el golpe de Taiyō haciendo que todas voltearan

-¡¿eh?!, ¡¿de verdad?!, ¡genial Chrome es muy buena!, jeje-dijo Kumo abrazando a Chrome y viendo con cara de triunfo a Taiyō esta solo suspiro

-Bueno como sea, tenemos que conseguir todo rápido ya que mañana es el primer día que vamos-dijo Bimu interrumpiendo a todas

-Ah… de acuerdo-dijo Kumo entrando seguida de las demás

**En un callejón oscuro**

-Je, parece que este día va a volverse interesante-dijo el pequeño arcobaleno Reborn

-Si, parece que estas planeando algo…-dijo una voz detrás de el

-Parece que ya llegaron-dijo Reborn sin moverse

-Si. Por cierto. Para que nos llamaste-kora -dijo otra voz

-Sí, ya sabes que no hago nada sin cobrar-dijo una voz encima de ellos

-Yare, yare, parece que esto va a estar violento-dijo otra voz seguida de cuatro personas mas

**Con los chicos (Arashi y Tsuna seguían dentro de la tienda)**

-Me han contado que te has estado divirtiendo…-dijo Mukuro viendo todavía a Hibari con su aura amenazante

-Hmp…-Hibari seguía haciendo más amenazante su aura

-Y… que una chica te derroto, Kufufu-dijo Mukuro con una expresión de burla en su rostro

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Hibari

-Oya, oya, pero no lo niegas-dijo Mukuro con todavía su cara de burla

-Hmp…-Hibari se estaba enojando cada vez más

-¿Acaso, Hibari Kyoya ya se hizo mas débil?, no me espera que una chica pudiera derrotarte y me dijeron que… ¿de un solo golpe?-seguía burlándose Mukuro

-…-Hibari estaba a punto de sacar sus tonfas pero…

**Cerca de allí (demasiado cerca)**

-…-Kumo estaba distraída viendo el piso

-Oh perdóneme, no me fij…e-dijo Kumo dándose cuenta de con quien choco

-…-Hibari estaba estático viendo a Kumo

-Ah… eres tú, Hola-saludo Kumo alegremente

-Hola…-dijo Hibari bajando sus tonfas

-Mmm…-Mukuro se quedo viendo como Hibari se hizo un poco sumiso –parece que he encontrado una de tus debilidades Kufufu-dijo Mukuro viendo como Hibari volteaba decidido a golpearlo

-Vamos, Chrome-chan, no seas tímida, te compramos ese conjunto para que lo llevaras puesto, así que vamos es como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento-dijo Ame empujando a Chrome asía donde estaba Kumo interrumpiendo otra vez el golpe de Hibari

-Oh, Chrome, te quedan esos colores, te vez muy bien-dijo Kumo acariciando el cabello de Chrome

-…-Chrome estaba muy sonrojada para levantar su mirada llevaba un vestido escotado color morado con adornos negros, unos guantes negros cortos, un collar de cruces, botas moradas de agujetas y una medias color café oscuro de robos (si quieren ver como es el vestido tengo les voy a dejar el link en mi perfil)

-Chrome…-dijo Mukuro tan sorprendido por el echo de que llevara ese vestido que la hacia lucir mas bonita, y por verla allí

-¿M-M-Mukuro-sama?-dijo Chrome levantando su mirada

-¿eh?... así que es este tipo del que me contaste-dijo Kumo viendo a Mukuro

-Kufufu… y ¿con quien tengo el gusto?-dijo Mukuro viendo a Kumo

-Oh, disculpa, me llamo Kodokuna Kumo-dijo Kumo dándole la mano a Mukuro

-…-Hibari estaba serio, más de lo normal

-A, por cierto, ¿No han visto a Arashi aquí?-dijo Kumo volteando a donde estaba Hibari

-Ah… ¿hablas de ese tipo que venia con el Vongola?-dijo Mukuro

-¿Almeja?*, amm… no sé que tenga que ver una almeja en todo esto pero, creo que si-dijo Kumo

-Ellos siguen adentro-respondió Hibari

-Oh, ya veo, fiuu…-suspiraba de alivio Kumo

-¿paso algo, con Arashi?-pregunto Taiyō

-Bueno la verdad…-dijo Kumo recordando lo que paso

_Flash Back_

_Kumo estaba sentada en el sillón junto a Chrome viendo la televisión_

_-Mmm… no hay nada bueno hoy-decía Kumo desparramándose toda llegando hasta el piso_

_-Emm… Kumo-san ¿Qué es ese sonido?-dijo Chrome cuando empezó a sonar la canción de Slash, You're A Lie_

_-Oh… lo siento, es mi celular, si me permites…-dijo Kumo abriendo su celular -¿Qué pasa Arashi? ¿Qué no sabes que tienes que dejar a tu jefa desparramarse en un sillón cómodamente?-dijo Kumo con un tono de molestia_

_-Cállate y escúchame-dijo Arashi con voz de demonio_

_-¿P-P-Paso algo?-pregunto Kumo un poco asustada por el tono de Arashi_

_-Solo te voy a decir esto…. No te acerque mas de lo que debes a Hibari Kyoya-dijo Arashi todavía con su tono de demonio_

_-Ah… sobre eso gss… no gss… escucho gss… bi gss.. en gss… estoy pasando gss… por un túnel gss…-decía Kumo haciendo sonidos de interferencia_

_-Espera un momento, Kumo, acabaste de decir que estabas desparramada en el sillón-dijo Arashi enojándose_

_-No gss… se gss… de que gss… hablas gss… ups se corto-dijo Kumo colgándole a Arashi_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Y eso fue lo que paso…-dijo Kumo

-Oh, ya veo, pero ¿porque no querías hacerle caso a Arashi con respecto a este tipo?-dijo Taiyō señalando a Hibari

-Ah… lo que pasa es que me parece interesante… además…-dijo Kumo poniéndose seria –A Kaite chan le agrada Hibird- :P dijo Kumo

-Kufufu… parece que un pájaro te gano-reía Mukuro

-No sé de que hablas-dijo Hibari viendo a Mukuro todavía más feo

-…-Chrome se había quedado estática desde que llegaron frente a Mukuro

-Chrome, oye, ¿Por qué no reacciona?-dijo Kumo poniéndose enfrente de ella moviendo su mano de un lado a otro para ver si reaccionaba

-Jooo… parece que este es un caso para las cupido jejeje…-reían Ame y Sora mientras veían a Mukuro y Chrome

-Gulp…- tragaron pesadamente Kumo, Bimu y Taiyō

-S-S-Sora, A-A-Ame, no me digan que….-dijo Kumo algo asustad por la que las otras dos tenían planeado hacer

-Jejeje, por supuesto y tu nos vas a ayudar-dijeron las dos con una cara de malicia

-¿Qué… están haciendo aquí?-dijo Arashi saliendo de la tienda seguido de Tsuna

-Hay… ups…-dijo Kumo poniéndose detrás de Bimu

-Oh, Kodokuna-san y las demás, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Tsuna

-Oh, Tsunayoshi Sawada-dijo Kumo volviendo a su estado de desconfianza

-Boss…-dijo Chrome saliendo de detrás de las chicas

-Chrome-dijo Tsuna sonrojándose y sorprendiéndose por el atuendo de Chrome

-Tsk…-Mukuro se estaba enfadando por alguna extraña razón (¿Cuál será? *sarcasmo* O.O)

-Woo, espera un momento… ¿boss?, eso significa que…-dijo Kumo viendo seriamente a Tsuna

_-Demonios creo que Reborn le conto sobre la mafia-pensó Tsuna_

-¿eh?... ¿mafia?... no la verdad Reborn-sama no me había contado nada de eso-dijo Kumo viendo como Tsuna se ponía tenso

-pero, esta bien… yo creía que hacías que Chrome trabajara para ti haciendo cosas extrañas ajajaja -reía despistadamente Kumo

-Se me olvido que Kodokuna-san podía leer la mente-susurro Tsuna

-Y también escuchar a distancias… ahh… de verdad Sawada Tsunayoshi, eres muy despistado-dijo Kumo suspirando

-¡Tu no eres la más indicad para decir eso!-grito Arashi dándole un zape a Kumo

-Auch…-dijo Kumo sobándose la cabeza

-Oya, oya, no se le debe ´pegar a una dama, ¿estas bien?-dijo Mukuro dándole la mano a Kumo

-Oh… gracias, pero ya estoy acostumbrada-dijo Kumo sonriendo lo que hizo que Hibari que por alguna extraña razón se enojara más con Mukuro

-Kufufu… Mukuro reía tanto internamente como externamente viendo la expresión enojada del guardián de la nube, pero no se percato de que había otra aura amenazante detrás de el

-Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tener la mano de Kumo agarrada? ¿Mukuro Rokudo?-dijo Arashi con la misma aura amenazante que la de Hibari

-Mmm… y ¿Quién eres tu?-dijo Mukuro

-Je… parece que este tipo quiere una lección-dijo Arashi a punto de sacar su katana

-Espere… ¡no le haga nada a Mukuro-sama!-dijo Chrome poniéndose enfrente de Mukuro

-Por favor-dijo Chrome con cara que demostraba suplica y tristeza pero se veía linda

-D-d-de acuerdo…-dijo Arashi guardando su katana algo sonrojado por como lo vio Chrome

-Gracias, etto…- dijo Chrome

-Shōdo Arashi-completo Arashi

-Hmp… Chrome… ven aquí-dijo Mukuro estirando una mano para que Chrome la tomara

-Sí, Mukuro-sama-dijo Chrome algo sonrojada

-Mmm… espera un momento… ¿ustedes… están saliendo?-pregunto Kumo viendo como Mukuro se sorprendía un poco por la pregunta

-Oh, parece que este chico solo actúa por celos, así que por ahora nos quedaremos nosotras con Chrome-chan hasta que aclares tus sentimientos Mukuro-kun-dijo Ame abrazando y jalando a Chrome donde estaba Kumo

-Je, parece que la piña también tiene debilidades-dijo Hibari burlándose de Mukuro quien estaba en shock con la cara sorprendida y todavía la mano estirada

-¿A quien le dices piña, cabeza de bacinica?-dijo Mukuro enfadado

-Wow ahora se parecen a esos dos tipos, ¿Cómo se llamaban… Gokudera y Ryohei?-dijo Kumo haciendo que los dos voltearan a verla

-Hmp… me voy de aquí…-dijo Hibari intentando alejarse

-Oh, Hibari, ¿no se supone que le debías un favor a Reborn-san?-dijo Kumo haciendo que Hibari se detuviera

-Ja… estoy en lo correcto, y ya que el otro día vi tu banda del comité disciplinario, supongo que eres el presidente ¿no?-dijo Kumo

-¿A que quieres llegar herbívora?-dijo Hibari volteando a verla

-Nada solo tenia curiosidad en saberlo…-dijo Kumo volteándose para irse

-Oh, tengo una idea… que tal si los dos van a comprar el uniforme, ya que Hibari-san sabe que uniforme es ¿puede acompañarla no?-dijo Ame interrumpiéndolos

-¿eh?... ¿de que hablas?... Hibari tiene que acompañar a Arashi eso es lo que Reborn-sama me dijo cuando me marco-dijo Kumo

-Tsk… demonios plan fallido-;P dijo Ame chasqueando sus dedos

-Oigan ustedes-dijo Reborn saliendo de la tienda

-Reborn-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Kumo algo sorprendida

-Por ahora toma esto, Kumo es tu uniforme, solo vine a avisarles que tienen que cuidarse esta semana ya que va a ser una prueba muy difícil para ustedes siete-dijo Reborn entregándole su uniforme a Kumo y después yéndose

-Mmm… ese tipo siempre misterioso-dijo Bimu viendo como Reborn se alejaba

-Bueno, pero eso suena interesante-dijo Sora con una sonrisa de lado

-Jeje-Kiri y Ame solo rieron

-Dios, ¿Por qué me dejaste con estas locas?-se quejaba Arashi

-Parece ser que todas son personas interesantes…-dijo Mukuro viendo la expresión de todas

**De nuevo Reborn en el callejón**

-¿entonces quieres que los vigilemos, y les ágamos pruebas para ver si son dignos de esto-dijo Collonelo señalando una caja que sostenía Reborn

-Si-contesto Reborn

Continuara…

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo**

-Bueno ahora los nuevos estudiantes se van a presentar, pasen por favor-dijo el profesor haciendo pasar a Kumo, Bimu y Ame

-Kodokuna Kumo-dijo Kumo fríamente

**¿Qué planeara Reborn? Hola aquí reportándome con el capitulo 5 wow que rápido hemos avanzado, bueno muchas gracias por los comentarios y como se me olvido en el capitulo anterior agradecer pues les doy doblemente gracias, espero les allá gustado este capitulo nos vemos en la próxima, bye-bye**

**Descripción del personaje:**

**Nombre:** Nosutarujikkuna Ame  
**Nacionalidad: **Francesa  
**Estatura:** 148 cm  
**Edad: **13  
**Peso:** Se desconoce  
**Apariencia:** Es una chica de tez blanca, de ojos color agua, tiene el pelo negro arriba de los hombros, casi siempre trae vestidos.  
**Puesto que tiene en la banda:** Es la vocalista  
**Instrumentos que sabe tocar: **Pandero  
**Idiomas que sabe:** Francés y Japonés  
**Historia: **Ella es la quinta en unirse a la banda, antes de unirse era una fan, fue rechazada por Arashi y se unió para poder conseguir un "chico lindo", es muy alegre y raramente se pone seria, ella junto con Sora se proclaman las cupido, cuando ven a dos personas que se gustan y no son novios tratan de juntarlos a como de lugar, esto implica que también las ayuden los demás miembros, ella tiene una hermana pequeña lo cual ocasiona que le gusten los niños y sepa tratarlos con paciencia, no se sabe mucho acerca de su pasado, le encanta el chocolate pero se pone muy hiperactiva, tiene un arco como arma y habilidades como francotiradora.


	6. Chapter 6: ¡¿Miembro del comité!

**Hola solo recordando que los personajes les corresponden a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Capitulo 6: ¡¿Miembro del comité?!

**Capitulo anterior**

**De nuevo Reborn en el callejón**

-¿entonces quieres que los vigilemos, y les ágamos pruebas para ver si son dignos de esto-dijo Collonelo señalando una caja que sostenía Reborn

-Si-contesto Reborn

**Siguiendo con la Historia**

**Con los chicos**

-Mmm… bueno como nosotras ya tenemos todo, Chrome vamos, ¿me vas a llevar al lugar que dijiste?-dijo Kumo agarrando las dos manos de Chrome

-Si-asintió Chrome

-Bueno entonces los dejamos, vamos Chrome-dijo Kumo jalando a Chrome

-¡Oh, jefa espera!¡Nosotras también vamos!-gritaban Ame y Sora corriendo detrás de Chrome y Kumo

-Oh, se fueron-dijeron Bimu y Kiri viendo como se alejaban las cuatro

-Bueno, supongo que regresare a casa a alistar cosas, adiós-dijo Bimu desapareciendo cuando lanzó una bomba de humo

-Eso fue raro-dijo Tsuna un poco sorprendido por lo que hizo Bimu

-Bueno yo también me largo-dijo Kiri alejándose de ellos

-A bueno, entonces yo los acompañare por las cosas que le falten… Arashi, tenemos que hablar algo con respecto a Kumo-dijo Taiyō poniendo seria con lo ultimo

-Si…-dijo Arashi comprendiendo sobre que quería hablar

-Terminemos con esto rápido, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Hibari caminando hacia donde estaba la otra tienda

-Oya, oya, tu no me mandas, cerebro de pájaro-dijo Mukuro todavía insultando a Hibari

-Tsk… si que hablas mucho-dijo Hibari enojándose todavía más –tendré que…-dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas

-Morderte hasta la muerte-finalizo Hibari empezando a atacar a Mukuro

-Ah… bueno nosotros nos adelantamos, vamos Sawada-san, Taiyō-dijo Arashi entrando a la tienda ignorando el hecho de que esos dos pelearan

-De acuerdo-dijo Tsuna, ya acostumbrándose a al hecho de que esos dos pelearan tan seguido

**Con Kumo y las otras**

-Oh, ¡mira!-grito Kumo emocionada viendo un anillo muy peculiar aunque algo oxidado tenia dos dragones juntos con una piedra que se veía opaca

-A la jefa siempre le han gustado ese tipo de cosas ¿no?-dijo Ame acercándose a ver también el anillo

-¿Cuánto cuesta este?-pregunto Kumo emocionada a la vendedora

-Pues vera señorita ese es un anillo algo viejo, de echo ya lo íbamos a tirar a la basura, pero si lo quiere se lo puedo obsequiar-dijo la señora que ya estaba algo anciana

-¡¿De verdad?!, ¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Kumo agarrando el anillo de la caja donde estaba

-Jefa, yo tengo cosas para que los anillos queden como nuevos si quiere puedo prestárselas para que lo arregle y se vea mejor

-Oh, gracias… por cierto, Chrome… llevas un rato algo ida ¿te sucede algo?-pregunto Kumo volteando a ver a Chrome

-Ah… no es nada-decía Chrome con la voz apagada

-Jeje… tranquila Chrome-chan, conseguiremos que ese tipo te pida que seas su novia y que hasta se quiera casar contigo- ;) dijeron Ame y Sora guiñando y levantando un pulgar hacia Chrome

-¿Eh?- Chrome se impacto por el comentario de estas dos que no sabia como responder

-Bueno, solo necesitamos que nos digas unas cuantas cosas sobre el-dijeron las dos sonriendo de lado y acercándose a Chrome

-Esperen un momento-dijo Kumo poniéndose enfrente de ellas

-¿Qué pasa jefa? ¿nos vas a detener?-dijeron las dos viendo con reproche a Kumo

-No, solo quiero hacerle una pregunta a Chrome-dijo Kumo volteando a ver a los ojos a Chrome

-Chrome Dokuro, respóndeme con la verdad, a ti… ¿te gusta ese tipo?... Mukuro Rokudo-dijo Kumo poniéndose seria

-… A mi… me gusta Mukuro-sama y todo lo que al él le gusta, yo quiero… ser capaz de proteger a Mukuro-sama para siempre y por siempre-dijo Chrome con una mirada decidida viendo a Kumo a los ojos

-Je… bueno si eso es así entonces, chicas díganme si quieren que les ayude para que ese tipo se arrodille ante Chrome-dijo Kumo volteando a ver a las otras dos que estaban muy sorprendidas por lo que acababa de decir la rockera

-¡Esto no puede ser!-dijo Ame muy sorprendida

-¡La jefa va a ayudarnos a juntar a dos personas! ¡Esta lugar nunca deja de sorprenderme!-completo Sora

-Ah… son muy ruidosas-dijo Kumo tapándoles la boca a las dos –Además… solo nos siguieron porque querían sacarle información a Chrome ¿no es cierto?-dijo Kumo viendo a las dos a los ojos

-Así que la jefa ya sabia-dijo Ame quitando la mano de Kumo de su boca

-Buuu… no es divertido si la jefa lee la mente de las personas mientras caminamos hacia aquí-dijo Sora haciendo un puchero

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? si las dos estuvieron diciendo en sus mentes **todo el camino** "Operación Cupido, Operación Cupido…"-dijo Kumo haciendo énfasis en todo el camino

-Jaja, bueno dejando eso de lado, Chrome-chan~ tenemos algunas preguntas para ti jujuju-dijo Ame viendo a Chrome con cara de malicia

**Con Arashi después de que Tsuna y los otros se fueran**

-Mmm… ¿entonces, de que querías hablar?-dijo Arashi viendo a Taiyō a los ojos

-Tsk… ya sabes lo que te voy a decir ¿no es cierto?, es sobre Kumo y ese tipo… Hibari Kyoya-dijo Taiyō

-Si, es muy raro que agarrara tanta confianza por si solo, yo creo que fue por el pájaro, pero… había otra cosa en los ojos de Kumo, tienes que averiguar que le pasa-dijo Arashi alejándose del lugar

-A la orden sub-jefe-dijo Taiyō también yéndose de allí

**Al otro día cuando todos ya estaban en la escuela**

-Ah… ayer fue muy agotador-dijo Tsuna suspirando

-Hola, Decimo-dijo Gokudera llegando a la entrada de la escuela Namimori

-Hey, Tsuna, Gokudera-saludo Yamamoto llegando también

-Decimo, tenemos que apresurarnos, ya va a sonar el timbre-dijo Gokudera a Tsuna haciendo que este se exaltara y corriera hasta su salón seguido de Yamamoto y Gokudera

**Ya en el salón de clases**

-Bueno, siéntense todos vamos a empezar la clase-dijo el maestro entrando al salón

-¡Si!-dijeron todos yendo a sus lugares

-Pero antes… ¡Oigan ustedes tres pasen de una vez!-dijo el maestro para que pasaran tres chicas

-Bueno ahora los nuevos estudiantes se van a presentar, pasen por favor-dijo el profesor haciendo pasar a Kumo, Bimu y Ame

-Kodokuna Kumo-dijo Kumo fríamente

(Todos los masoquistas de la clase)-¡Si!, Kodokuna-sama-gritaron los chicos con los ojos brillándoles como estrellitas

-Hmp…-Kumo solo se limito a ver para otro lado

_-No puede ser ¿Kodokuna-san?-Pensó Tsuna preocupado_

-¿Mmm…? ¡Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi!-dijo Kumo viendo a Tsuna

-Hola, Kumo-san-dijo Chrome captando la atención de Kumo

-Oh, Chrome ¿también estas aquí? Gusto en verte pero… ¿que te no te dije que solo me digieras Kumo?-dijo Kumo con una mirada que veía a Chrome con algo de tristeza

-Jefa, se supone que tienes que dejarnos hablar a nosotras antes de que hables con los demás-reprimía Bimu a Kumo

-De acuerdo-acepto Kumo viendo a todos los demás que habían quedados sorprendidos por como le hablaba Kumo al "dame-Tsuna" que todos conocían

-Yo soy Shōmei Bimu-dijo Bimu suspirando por como ella tenía que corregir a la jefa

-…-sin comentarios todos tenían la boca abierta y veían ilusiones (se los dejo a su imaginación… O_O)

-Y-y-yo soy Nosutarujikkuna Ame-dijo Ame tímidamente

(Todos los sádicos de la clase)-¡Ame-chan!-gritaban eufóricos

_-Dios, apenas es el primer día y empieza con una personalidad diferente a la suya-pensaba Bimu_

_-Je… así que ya tienes algo planeado ¿no Ame?-pensaba Kumo recordando lo que le prometieron a Chrome_

-Bueno entonces Kodokuna-san tu te sentaras… allí-dijo el maestro para señalar un lugar detrás de Chrome

-Si, sensei-dijo Kumo yendo a lugar

-Shōmei-san tu te sentaras allí-dijo señalando un lugar alado de Tsuna –Y tu Nosutarujikkuna-san te sentaras allí-dijo señalando un lugar alado de Gokudera, estas dos fueron a sus respectivos lugares

-Hola Shōmei-san-saludo Tsuna amablemente

-Ah… Hola Sawada-san-dijo Shōmei sonriendo

-Espero nos llevemos bien, Go-ku-de-ra-kun -Murmuro Ame pícaramente

-Tsk…-Gokudera solo volteo para otro lado

-Jeje-rio Ame sentándose en su lugar

-Hola Chrome-dijo Kumo sentándose detrás de ella

-Hola Kumo-sa… digo Kumo-saludo alegremente la chica

-Jaja, por fin me dices mi nombre sin honoríficos- sonrió la ojiplateada

**Después de la Clase (a Kumo le tocaba ir a laboratorio junto con los demás Rockeros, extrañamente solo estaba ellos)**

-Mmm… ¿que pasara aquí?-dijo Arashi inspeccionando el lugar

-Ah… tranquilo Ara-chi lo mas seguro es que los demás están retrasados ajajaja -reía inocentemente Kumo

-Mmm… espero que solo sea eso-dijo Taiyō

-Oh, por cierto jefa… ¿que paso con el anillo?-dijo Sora acercándose a Kumo

-Oh, cierto mira-dijo Kumo enseñándole el anillo que había recuperado su color original, era plateado con la piedra morada y los dragones tenían en los ojos dos piedras color rojo esmeralda

-Wow, la jefa a veces tiene buena suerte-dijo Kiri acercándose a ver el anillo

-Muy bien ya los hice esperar mucho tiempo es hora de el juego-dijo una voz que provenía de detrás de las bocinas que estaba en las esquinas del techo

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Kumo

-La pregunta es… ¿Qué vas a hacer después de que vean que el salón esta todo destruido y solo estén ustedes 7 en el? Kukuku- reía el arcobaleno Verde que estaba en un cuarto muy oscuro donde solo se veía la luz del monitor

-¿eh?-solo pudo decir Kumo porque después de eso se escucho una explosión

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-dijo un maestro viendo como la puerta había volado todavía con humo así que no se podía ver a nadie

-Ups… Bimu, desaparece a todos y déjame solo a mi-dijo Kumo poniéndose seria

-Pero…-trato de replicar Bimu

-No te lo estoy preguntando-dijo Kumo

-De acuerdo-dijo Bimu lanzando un bomba de humo haciendo desaparecer a todos menos a Kumo

-Lo siento sensei lo que pasa es que me apasiona la ciencia y siempre quise ver que pasaba si mesclabas nitrógeno con esta cosa verde que dice peligro y tiene una calaverita negra con dos huesos cruzados-dijo Kumo dramáticamente con una mano en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados

-Eso lo veremos con el director jovencita-dijo el profesor agarrando y arrastrando a Kumo hasta la dirección

**En la dirección (no estaba solo el director sino también… ¿¡HIBARI?!**

-Parece que hiciste un disturbio en el laboratorio…-dijo Hibari acercándose a Kumo

-Ah, pero si es Hibari… ¡Hola!-saludo Kumo alegremente

-Dime, ¿piensas pagar por el desastre?-pregunto el director

-Mmm… ¿Cómo cuanto costaría eso?-dijo Kumo un poco nerviosa por lo costoso que le saldría

-Director, espere… tengo una mejor idea-dijo Hibari sacando una hoja y enseñándosela al director explicándole algo

_-Que raro no puedo escuchar nada- peso Kumo sorprendida_

-Gulp…-trago pesadamente Kumo temiendo lo peor

-Entonces te dejare esto a ti Hibari-kun-dijo el director saliendo de su despacho junto con el otro maestro que había llevado a Kumo

-…-Hibari veía fijamente a Kumo

-Entonces… Hibari-san ¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo Kumo algo nerviosa por la mirada de Hibari

-Trabajaras como miembro del comité disciplinario hasta que se pague tu deuda, recibirás órdenes mías-dijo Hibari

-¿Eh?...-Kumo procesando la información

Error 404 Kumo not found

-Ajaja… Hibari-san creo que mis oídos están mal, jaja creí escuchar las palabras, "Trabajar" y "Recibir ordenes" así que por favor dime que estoy equivocada Ajaja-reía Kumo nerviosamente

-No, no estas equivocad herbívora, trabajaras para mi bajo mis ordenes-repitió Hibari acercándose al oído de Kumo

-¡¿EH?!-se escucho el grito de Kumo por todo Namimori

**Fuera de la escuela se encontraba Reborn**

-Je, parece que la prueba esta comenzando-sonreía maliciosamente Reborn

-Mmm… parece que Verde esta tomándose esto en serio-dijo Colonello saliendo de detrás de Reborn

-¿Quién sabe?... tal ves solo este probando sus juguetes como siempre-dijo Lal Mirch que estaba alado de Colonello

-Puede que sea cierto-dijo Reborn

_-Bien, entonces… ¿Qué harás ahora Kumo?-dijo Reborn internamente_

Continuara…

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo**

-Muy bien… entonces la operación 6996 esta en proceso-dijo Ame emocionada

-¡De acuerdo mi general!-dijo Sora saludando como un soldado

**Hola, hola… aquí reportándome con el sexto capitulo, sniff sniff T-T pero que rápido avanzamos de verdad estoy muy agradecida de que se tomen la molestia de leer una historia tan retorcida como la mía muchas gracias por los comentarios Nos vemos en la próxima BYE-BYE**

**Descripción del personaje:**

**Nombre:** Shibakariki Kiri  
**Nacionalidad: **Japonesa  
**Estatura:** 148 cm  
**Edad: **14  
**Peso:** Confidencial  
**Apariencia:** Es una chica de tez blanca, de ojos color rojos, tiene el pelo negro arriba de la cintura, le gustan las faldas y las playeras color azul  
**Puesto que tiene en la banda:** Es la primera guitarra  
**Instrumentos que sabe tocar: **Guitarra y piano  
**Idiomas que sabe:** Japonés  
**Historia: **Ella y Sora son las ultimas dos en unirse, se dice que son hermanas ya que las encontraron juntas y se unieron al mismo tiempo, ellas estaban en la calle hasta que las encontró Kumo, ya que eran muy agresivas las dos hasta que Kumo las derroto , no le hacían caso no tenían conciencia de lo que hacían, ella es algo vanidosa, pero tiene un buen corazón por dentro, sabe Kendo y Aikido.


	7. Chapter 7: Problemas

**Hola aquí recordándoles que los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, por cierto lean lo de las negritas mas abajo, tal vez les interese, solo tal ves…**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Problemas

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-Je, parece que la prueba esta comenzando-sonreía maliciosamente Reborn

-Mmm… parece que Verde esta tomándose esto en serio-dijo Colonello saliendo de detrás de Reborn

-¿Quién sabe?... tal ves solo este probando sus juguetes como siempre-dijo Lal Mirch que estaba alado de Colonello

-Puede que sea cierto-dijo Reborn

_-Bien, entonces… ¿Qué harás ahora Kumo?-dijo Reborn internamente_

**Siguiendo con la Historia**

**De nuevo con Hibari y Kumo**

-Muy bien te voy a esperar después de clases en la sala del comité disciplinario para darte ordenes, no llegues tarde, o si no… te morderé hasta la muerte-dijo Hibari pasando alado de Kumo

-¡Espera un momento canario con colmillos!, ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a obedecerte? Y además ¿Dónde esta esa sala?-grito Kumo girando y dándose cuenta de que Hibari ya no estaba allí

-Maldita escoria…-dijo Kumo poniendo cara de asesina

-Oh, creo que se me pegaron las frases de esos tipos que conocí en Italia… bueno mejor regreso a clases-Dijo Kumo saliendo de allí

**Cuando Kumo salió del despacho del director**

-Mmm… me disponía ir a las clases pero… ¿en donde es la clase que sigue?, maldito Hibari aunque sea me hubiera guiado a mi salón-dijo Kumo

-Oh, parece que estas perdida-dijo una voz junto con unos pasos

-…- Kumo puso su mirada fría

-Gulp-el tipo solo se puso un poco rígido

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Kumo

-Soy el vicepresidente del comité disciplinario, Kusakabe Tetsuya-dijo el presentándose

-Kodokuna Kumo… al parecer conoces a esa ave de rapiña ¿no?-dijo Kumo refiriéndose a Hibari

-Mmm… ¿te refiere al Presidente?-pregunto Kusakabe

-Si, ese Hibari-dijo Kumo frunciendo el seño y viendo hacia el suelo

-Mmm… ¿necesitas algo de el?-pregunto Kusakabe

-No, ya que estas aquí yo creo que sabrás donde esta el salón de música ¿no?-dijo Kumo viendo todavía a Kusakabe con esa mirada fría

-Si, esta en el siguiente pasillo la segunda puerta a la izquierda-explico Kusakabe

-Gracias… por cierto, ¿podrías pasar por mi en la ultima clase?... tu jefe me llamo-dijo Kumo viendo a Kusakabe

-Por supuesto si el líder la llamo entonces la guiare ¿Cuál es su ultima clase?-pregunto Kusakabe

-Mmm… si no mal recuerdo es educación física-dijo Kumo

-De acuerdo, la estaré esperando afuera de los vestidores-dijo Kusakabe

-Oh, muchas gracias Kusakabe-san-dijo Kumo poniendo su cara despreocupada y yéndose a el salón de música

-Si…-dijo Kusakabe hablando con nada mientras tenia una gotita de sudor estilo anime por como ver que Kumo ya no estaba

**Ya en el salón de Música**

-Desde que llegue aquí no he visto un piano, bueno esperare aquí hasta que acabe esta clase y regresare…-dijo Kumo con una sonrisa viendo el piano (posdata, si Kumo engaño a Kusakabe diciéndole que le tocaba música y si Kusakabe no recordó que ese día no había nadie quien usar el salón de música)

-Yo creo que una canción no haría daño a nadie…-dijo Kumo acercándose al piano y sentándose en frente de el

_Todos nosotros tenemos pinceles llamados "ser nosotros mismos"  
Mira, con un poco de valentía lo puedes cambiar en cualquier color  
Dibujemos nuestros sentimientos_

_¿Hasta qué punto puede continuar este cielo?  
El mundo que conocemos es tan limitado  
Cuando alguien está pidiendo ayuda  
Pretendemos no escucharlo  
A medida que luchamos, nos encontramos con el valor de nuestra existencia  
Entonces empezamos a tener dudas  
Creyendo en las diferencias para no ser "individuales" sino "enemigos"  
Rechazamos a otras personas  
Las relaciones se vuelven dominantes  
Y no es algo que nos una  
Sujeta mis manos y escucha mi voz_

_El mundo se vuelve de colores, no tienes que odiar ya que encajas perfectamente  
No hay vidas inútiles, vamos a aceptarnos unos a otros  
El lienzo infinito está teñido por la esperanza  
Todos nosotros tenemos pinceles llamados "ser nosotros mismos"  
Mira, con un poco de valentía lo puedes cambiar en cualquier color  
Dibujemos nuestros sentimientos_

_¿Cuál es la razón por la que he nacido?  
No puedo encontrar la respuesta en cualquier lugar  
Por lo tanto, dentro de los días ordinarios  
Se esconden los milagros  
En las sombras detrás de la luz  
Las palabras no dichas son insignificantes pero aún hermosas  
Acompañado por la ira y el dolor  
Doy la vuelta y miro hacia la otra dirección  
Comprender el dolor es algo fácil  
Si pudiéramos perdonarnos unos a otros  
Mañana podrías reírte de ello_

_El mundo se vuelve de colores, no tienes que odiar ya que encajas perfectamente  
No hay vidas inútiles, vamos a aceptarnos unos a otros  
El lienzo infinito esta teñido por la esperanza_

_**Todos en la escuela escuchaba como Kumo tocaba el piano y percibían sus sentimientos cada vez que se escuchaba su voz, hasta Hibari que estaba en la sala del comité quedo asombrado nunca se había dejado llevar por ese tipo de emociones**_

_Todos nosotros tenemos pinceles llamados "ser nosotros mismos"  
Mira, con un poco de valentía lo puedes cambiar en cualquier color  
Dibujemos nuestros sentimientos_

_(El mundo se vuelve de colores)  
(Todos nosotros)_

_El mundo se vuelve de colores, no tienes que odiar ya que encajas perfectamente  
No hay vidas inútiles, vamos a aceptarnos unos a otros  
El lienzo infinito esta teñido por la esperanza_

_Todos nosotros tenemos pinceles llamados "ser nosotros mismos"  
Mira, con un poco de valentía lo puedes cambiar en cualquier color  
Dibujemos nuestros sentimientos  
Mira, con un poco de valentía lo puedes cambiar en cualquier color_

**Afuera del salón de música alguien observaba como Kumo tocaba el piano y cantaba**

-Por fin te encontré-dijo ese tipo con una sonrisa para después desaparecer

**Dentro del salón**

Se escucho como sonaba la campana para anunciar que tenían que ir a la siguiente clase

-Mmm… algún día te volveré a ver, por ahora adiós Piano-san y gracias por dejarme tocarlo-dijo Kumo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del salón para encontrar a una Chrome con una cara muy preocupada y un Tsuna muy cansado de tanto correr igual que Yamamoto y Gokudera seguidos de Bimu y Ame con unas caras muy despreocupadas

-Ah… jefa ¿no te habíamos dicho que no hicieras imprudencias? ¿Qué vas a hacer si descubren que fuiste tu la que toco ese piano?, no importa si hallas agudizado mas tu voz…-dijo Bimu regañando a Kumo

-La amargadita tiene razón jefa, ya estas metida en problemas con el comité disciplinario como para que causes otro aquí-dijo Ame

-¿A quien le dices amargadita?-dijo Bimu enojándose

-Esperen un momento… ¿Cómo saben lo del comité disciplinario?-pregunto Kumo algo asombrada

-Eso es muy fácil el día que le sacamos información a Gokudera-kun y Sasagawa-kun sobre Hibari supimos que ese tipo iba a-antes de que Bimu pudiera terminar la frase Ame le tapo la boca

-¿USTEDES HICIERON QUE…?-dijo una voz de demonio detrás de Kumo causando escalofríos en todos los presentes

-Ups…-dijo Bimu viendo a su sub-jefe como tenia un aura muy amenazante detrás de el

-Chicos ejem.. tenemos que regresar a clases jeje bueno nos vemos Ara-chi-dijo Kumo corriendo y jalando a los otros

-¡Kodokuna-san la clase que sigue no es por aquí!-grito Tsuna siendo arrastrado por Kumo a una monstruosa velocidad

-¿Por donde entonces?-dijo Bimu que corría alado de Kumo

-La siguiente es matemáticas así que tenemos que regresar al salón en el que estábamos en la primera clase-dijo Gokudera que ya se había zafado de Kumo y estaba corriendo del otro lado de Kumo

-¡¿Matemáticas?! Demonios…. ¡Dios, me odias tanto!-gritaba Kumo dramáticamente viendo el techo pero seguía corriendo mientras a todos les salía una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

-¡Vamos jefa adelante wiiii!-gritaba Ame encima de Kumo agarrando dos mechones del pelo de Kumo como si fuera un caballo

**Después de la escuela (después de que llegaron al salón las clases fueron pasando algo rápido)**

-Veo que viniste Herbívora-dijo Hibari sentado en el escritorio

-Si…-dijo Kumo con cara de pocos amigos

-Mmm… todo lo que te voy a dar por hoy es la banda del comité mañanas vas a pasar conmigo para que te diga cuando vas a patrullar la escuela, ah y necesito que entregues esto, es de los herbívoros lo mandaron aquí-dijo Hibari dándole una carta

-De acuerdo…-dijo Kumo saliendo de allí

**En un arbusto enfrente de Kokuyo Land**

-Creo que aquí es donde vive ese tal Rokudo Mukuro-Dijo Ame viendo el lugar

-Si… Dino-san nos había dicho que ese tipo llevaba el uniforme de la escuela Kokuyo y con lo que le preguntábamos a Chrome-chan… pues todo concuerda-dijo Sora con unos binoculares observando todo

-Muy bien… entonces la operación 6996 esta en proceso-dijo Ame emocionada saliendo del arbusto

-¡De acuerdo mi general!-dijo Sora saludando como un soldado también saliendo de un arbusto

-Amm… chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y por cierto ¿porque operación 6996?-dijo Kumo saliendo de atrás de Sora haciendo a las dos brincar del susto pero ninguna grito

-Uff… jefa no salgas de la nada, y lo de la operación es porque no se, ¡No es como si revisáramos los fandoms ajajaja!-reía nerviosamente Ame mientras veía por todos lados

-Uh… ¿Ok?-dijo Kumo algo dudosa

-Por cierto jefa… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-dijo Sora viendo a Kumo

-Mmm… me dijeron que entregara esto y esta a nombre de Mukuro Rokudo así que vine aquí, Arashi me acompaña esta en la entrada, además la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué estas vestida de hombre?-dijo Kumo viendo algo perturbada el cosplay de Sora que era de Edward Elric de Full Metal

-Oh, ¿el sub-jefe esta en la entrada?-dijo Ame acercándose a Kumo

-Si, no quiso que viniera sola-dijo Kumo

-Perfecto, Sora ya puedes quitarte el cosplay-dijo Ame

-Ahhhh…-dijo Sora algo desilusionada

-Bueno, yo tengo que entregar esto e irme a casa a hacer cosas de jefa de una banda así que…-dijo Kumo tratando de alejarse pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso Ame la agarro el hombro

-Jefa, tu nos vas a ayudar, jeje-dijo Ame con una sonrisa picara

-Gulp-trago pesadamente Kumo

**Después de que fueron por Arashi todos estaban adentro**

-Por cierto ¿que es esa caja enorme con hoyos que traen ustedes dos?-dijo Kumo viendo como Ame y Sora cargaban una caja del tamaño de las dos

-Amm… es entrega especial para Mukuro-kun jeje-dijo Ame sonriendo

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo una voz que provenía de una sala

-Ah, nosotros solo buscaos a Mukuro Rokudo para entregarle sus cosas- DIJO Arashi entrando en la sala

-¿A Mukuro-chan?-dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos y pelo corto que ya todos conocen WW

-¡Soy MM!-grito WW viendo a la autora acusadoramente

-Bueno, solo le queremos entregar sus cosas ¿esta aquí?-dijo Kumo viendo seriamente a los 3 e ignorando a MM

-Mukuro-sama ahora esta en su habitación, así que no lo pueden molestar-dijo Chikusa tranquilamente

-Solo quiero entregarle estas cosas y largarme así que déjenme pasar-dijo Kumo perdiendo la paciencia

-Eres una mujer muy persistente-byon-dijo Ken sacando una de sus dentaduras

-Mmm… parece que quieren pelea-dijo Kumo sacando su Katana de madera

-Espera por favor-dijo Chrome que había salido de la caja que traían Ame y Sora y poniéndose entre Kumo y Ken viendo a los ojos a Kumo

-¿Chrome?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kumo viendo a Chrome también a los ojos ligeramente asombrada

-Sora y Ame me dieron una pastilla y me desmaye así que me metieron a la caja y desperté aquí-dijo Chrome explicándole a Kumo

-Mmm… ya veo-dijo Arashi agarrando del cuello de la camisa a Ame y Sora mientras estas dos lo veían con una cara de terror

-¿Qué es ese alboroto?, Ken, Chikusa- dijo Mukuro saliendo de su habitación

-Oya, Oya…-dijo Mukuro viendo como estaban todos

Continuara…

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo…**

-Oh perdón…-dijo Kumo disculpándose con la persona que choco

-Oh, no te preocupes… espera un momento, ¿no eres Kodokuna Kumo?-dijo el chico, Kumo estaba temblando, cuando reconoció la voz del chico

**Bueno aquí el séptimo capitulo espero les allá gustado y gracias por los comentarios, por cierto perdón por no subirlo ayer es que aquí en México son días festivos , así que como recompensa pondré también la ficha de Kaite-chan, la canción que canta Kumo es Canvas de +Plus, y otra cosa quería decirles que voy a hacer una sección especial para los siguientes capítulos, algo así como las preguntas de Haru pero ustedes son los que preguntan así que dejen sus preguntas ya sea para los personajes de Reborn o los 7 rockeros dementes sin mas que decirles se despide Black Dokuro, bye-bye**

**Descripción del personaje:**

**Nombre:** Heiwana Sora  
**Nacionalidad: **Japonesa  
**Estatura:** 157 cm  
**Edad: **12  
**Peso:** 45 kg  
**Apariencia:** Es una chica de tez blanca, de ojos color negros, tiene el pelo rojo arriba de la cintura, le gusta el cosplay, siempre tiene estilos diferente tipo de ropa  
**Puesto que tiene en la banda:** Es la baterista  
**Instrumentos que sabe tocar: **Guitarra y Batería  
**Idiomas que sabe:** Japonés  
**Historia: **Se dice que ella y Kiri son hermanas, es la mas chica de la banda pero la mas sádica cuando se trata de peleas, ella sigue a todos incondicionalmente, le encanta disfrazarse de cualquier personaje de anime, tiene un hacha como arma, aunque también tiene un bate de metal, es una ex-yankee

**Nombre:** Kaitekina Dragón  
**Nacionalidad: **Japonesa  
**Estatura:** 3 metros parado, 1.5 metros en cuatro patas  
**Edad: **no se sabe  
**Peso:** 240 Kg  
**Apariencia:** Un lagarto, esta musculoso, tiene ojos azules (no tengo idea de porque) y es muy sonriente  
**Puesto que tiene en la banda:** Es el manager  
**Instrumentos que sabe tocar: **La armónica  
**Idiomas que sabe:** Japonés  
**Historia: **Kumo encontró a este lagarto cuando lo iban a acecinar, él es muy leal a su dueña y nunca la dañaría ya que la considera como su única familia, Kumo le enseño a tocar la armónica, cuando la toca suele ponerse unos lentes negros, el protegería a Kumo con su vida


	8. Chapter 8: El regalo de Mukuro

**Los personajes de Reborn no me pertenecen, cada personaje le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Capitulo 8: El regalo de Mukuro

**Capitulo anterior **

-¿Qué es ese alboroto?, Ken, Chikusa- dijo Mukuro saliendo de su habitación

-Oya, Oya…-dijo Mukuro viendo como estaban todos

**Siguiendo con la historia **

Solo para aclarar… Visión de Mukuro: Kumo con un arma apuntando enfrente, enfrente de Kumo Chrome puesta en cruz, atrás de Chrome Ken agarrándola de los hombros, MM gritando al cielo que se llama MM y no WW, Chikusa suspirando con una mano en la cabeza y Arashi con fuego en los ojos y cara de demonio con aura amenazante sosteniendo a Ame y Sora con la cara en blanco y sus espíritus fuera

-¿Qué, está pasando aquí…?-pregunto Mukuro con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza

-Nada, solo que el lobo, caperucita roja y la abuelita no nos dejaban pasar-dijo Kumo guardando su katana

-Oye yo no soy caperucita roja, me llamo MM-grito está muy enojada

-Sí, lo que digas abuelita-dijo Kumo acercándose a Mukuro e ignorando e MM, extendiendo la carta que le habían encargado llevarle a Mukuro

-¡Oye!-gritaba todavía más enojada

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Mukuro

-No me ignoren-decía cada vez mas enojada

-Es tuyo le llego por error a el ave de rapiña-dijo Kumo

-Entonces debería darte las gracias-dijo Mukuro

-No es necesario-dijo Kumo

-A la persona que le deberías de darle las gracias a Chrome-chan ya que ella salvo al lobo, aunque caperucita no está nada mal… me gustan con lentes-dijo Ame acercándose a Chikusa

-Muy bien alto allí-dijo Arashi agarrando de nuevo del cuello a Ame

-Buu... Arashi no me deja ligar- ¬3¬ dijo ame haciendo un puchero

-Nada de eso, lo que pasa es que sentiría lastima por ese chico si te interesas en el-dijo Arashi viendo con cara de compasión a Chikusa, a este solo le salió una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza

-Ame, ¿se te olvido por que vinimos?-le susurro Sora al oído de Ame

-O cierto-dijo Ame soltándose de Arashi y acercándose a MM

-Oye abuelita…-susurro Ame

-¡¿Qué?!-grito histéricamente MM

-Mmm… solo quería saber qué tipo de hombres te gustan-dijo Ame

-¿Hombres?, los que tengan dinero por supuesto a y también que sean muy poderosos-dijo MM con brillos en los ojos

_-Jeje esta chica es demasiado ingenua y el subjefe no va a sospechar nada y hasta tal vez nos ayude sin hablar muahaha-reia internamente Ame _

Sora capto el aura que emanaba de Ame y fue hacia donde estaba Arashi

-Oye segundo jefe, acabo de escuchar a la jefa decir que no podrías mantenerte callado por un tiempo ya que siempre estás hablando, dijo que hasta ella podría conseguir un novio antes de que dejaras de hablar-dijo Sora viendo como Arashi tenía un aura de reto atrás de el

-Jeee… eso me suena a reto-dijo Arashi robando mi narración T_T

-Bueno, entonces demuéstrale a la jefa que puedes ganarle aunque sea solo una vez, ¡Yayyyy!-gritaba emocionada Sora

-¡Siiiii!... momento, yo le he ganado varias veces-dijo Arashi viendo acusadoramente a Ame

-Aja y la jefa no se aventó desde un decimo piso por una galleta que se le cayó para después decir que no podía desperdiciar comida ¿no?-dijo Sora con sarcasmo

-Bueno, si lo hizo pero…-dijo Arashi pensando en una palabra o frase para llevarle la contraria a Sora

-¡Bueno, entonces comencemos con el reto!-dijo poniéndole cinta adhesiva alrededor de su boca

-Muy bien señora abuelita ese chico de allí tiene mucho dinero y todo lo que una mujer desea, así que ¿porque no le preguntas algo?, por cierto si no te responde quiere decir que si-dijo Ame susurrando al oído de MM y señalando a Arashi

-¿De verdad?-dijo MM con ojos en forma de signos de pesos $_$ (algo asi, pero los de ella eran de oro y muuuuuchooooosssss quilates :P)

-Hola, me llamo MM ¿me dijeron que tú tienes mu dinero ¿es cierto?-pregunto MM

-¿qué le pasa a esta mujer? está loca- pensaba Arashi en su interior pero no respondió nada

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!-dijo MM emocionada

_-¿Pero qué demonios?, si ni siquiera le he respondido-seguía pensando Arashi _

-Oye y ¿de casualidad tienes tierras, joyas y cosas de valor en varios lugares?- siguió preguntando MM

_-De verdad que le queda el nombre de abuelita, alomejor se le olvido que tenía que responder antes de que ella preguntara otra cosa… ¿como se llamaba esa enfermedad? Ah, ya recuerdo era … Alzheimer-pensaba Arashi _

-Wooow tu sí que debes ser una persona con mucho poder-dijo MM

_-Demonios me tengo que mover de aquí antes de que diga mas estupideces... ¿eh?-dijo Arashi internamente dándose cuenta de que estaba pegado con un pegamento muy resistente que hacía que no se pudiera mover, este solo jalaba sus piernas para poder zafarse _

-Esas malditas... ¡me las van a pagar!-gritaba internamente Arashi

Con Ame y las otras

-Muy bien, mientras ella esta distraída con Arashi…dijo Ame con su mirada diabólica volteando a ver a Chrome

Chrome sintió un escalofrió que le recorría toda la espina dorsal, pero cuando volteo no había nadie y todo estaba oscuro

-Perfecto, la operación mete a Chrome en un saco sin que nadie se dé cuenta funciono-pensó Ame que después volteo a ver a Sora que tenia a Ken desmallado enfrente de ella - Y al parecer también funciono la fase de "desmalla a lobito-san, jeje-decía Ame susurraba Ame

¿Ustedes...-dijo una voz detrás de ellas

-que están haciendo?-completo otra de el mismo lado donde vino la primera

A estas solo se les empezó a erizar la piel reconociendo la voz de sus dos jefes

-N-n-n-nada-dijo Ame poniéndose enfrente del saco y dejándolo en el suelo

-S-si ella tiene razón, no estamos haciendo nada-dijo Sora aventando a un baúl que aprecio de la nada a Ken

-Mmm... me pregunto si eso es... ¡Arashi, cuidado!-grito Kumo de repente aventando a Arashi hasta el otra lado

¡Bum!, se escucho la explosión de un misil en donde estaba Arashi

-Hmp... al parecer Reborn tenia razón, tienen buenos reflejos chicos-kora-dijo un arcobaleno que también la mayoría conocen Collonelo

-¿Quie demonios eres?-pregunto Kumo poniéndose de pie con un Arashi noqueado por el golpe en su cabeza

-Soy uno de sus evaluadores, Reborn me mando, me llamo Collonelo-dijo este sonriendo

-¿Reborn-sama?, a ya recuerdo, entonces...-dijo Kumo sacando su katana de madera y quitándole la parte de enfrente revelando que en realidad era una hoja de metal -¿debería ponerme en serio?-dijo Kumo con una sonrisa de lado y por alguna extraña razón su anillo empezó a brillar de morado junto con sus ojos que extrañamente cambiaron a plateado más intenso del que ya tenía pero dentro de ellos se veía una flama morada

-¿Qué es esto?...-dijo Arashi levantándose

-Jefa... ¿está bien?- pregunto algo preocupada Sora

-Mejor que nunca-dijo Kumo con todavía su sonrisa

-Esto es raro, Kumo no desenvaina su espada tan fácilmente mostrando su forma real, este tipo debe ser muy poderoso-pensó Arashi viendo a Collonelo

-Tranquilízate solo he venido a avisarles que esta fue una pisca de lo que los demás van hacer aunque unos son más fuertes que otros-dijo Collonelo para después saltar de la ventana haciendo que su águila lo sujetara y yéndose de allí

-Tsk... pero que aburrido-dijo Kumo guardando su katana

-Por cierto jefe... ¿Cómo te liberaste de la abuelita? Y ¿Cómo te zafaste del pegamento?...-dijo Ame curiosa

-Ah, eso... digamos que "la deje sin palabras"-dijo Arashi asiendo comillas con sus dedos

Cerca de allí

-¡Osd... ajhkjdhs!-trataba de decir MM que estaba dentro de un ropero (traducción; ¡oye... sácame de aquí!

Si quieren saber lo que paso fue...

**Flash Back **

_-¿Qué están haciendo?-dijo Kumo acercándose a donde estaban MM y Arashi _

_-A eres tu otra vez mujer fea-dijo MM viendo feo a Kumo _

_-Oye Arashi... tienes algo en la boca... déjame quitártelo-dijo Kumo quitándole de golpe la cinta adhesiva que tenía en la boca Arashi _

_-¡No me ignores!-gritaba histéricamente MM _

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! maldita sea... Kumo eso dolió-dijo Arashi regañándola _

_-Siento un dejavu-dijo MM viendo como la seguían ignorando _

_-Pero alguien me había dicho que dolía menos si te lo quitaba rápido-dijo Kumo poniendo una cara de perrito regañado _

_-¡PUES AL PARECER SE EQUIVOCO!-grito Arashi enojado hacia Kumo _

_-T_T Ara-chi es malo conmigo-decía Kumo simulando llorar en una esquina con un aura de penumbra _

_-Oye olvidémonos de esa mujer y quédate conmigo ¿si?-dijo MM agarrando del brazo a Arashi _

_Arashi estaba viendo por todos lados hasta que encontró su salvación, un grandioso ropero _

_-Por supuesto, solo cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Arashi poniéndole una venda en los ojos a MM (por si acaso :P) _

_-Si-dijo MM _

_-Por cierto también te tienes que quedar callada ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Arashi poniéndole cinta adhesiva en su boca _

_-¡¿eh?!, nj esjdhf jhf jdhfdjhsd-tartaba de decir MM pero Arashi sin hacer ruido la cargó por los hombros y la puso dentro del ropero (traducción: ¡¿eh?! no, espera_ soy claustrofóbica)

**Fin Flash Back **

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Kumo

-Oye, no te robes las líneas de los demás-dijo Arashi

-Ah, ¿Qué no era mi turno?-dijo Kumo sacando un libreto de detrás de su espalda

-Jefa, se supone que tiene no tiene que enseñar el libreto mientras decimos nuestras líneas-susurro Ame a Kumo

-Oh, eso lo explica todo... bueno son fallas técnicas ajajaja-reía Kumo despistadamente

-Bueno como sea... ya que le entregaste eso ¿podemos irnos?-dijo Arashi

-Oh, solo espera un momento jefe-dijo Sora guiñándole el ojo a Ame

-Jeje, cierto... ¡Rokudo-kun!, tenemos un regalo para ti-dijo Ame sacando el saco que contenía su "regalo"

-Oya, oya, ¿Para mí? muchas gracias-dijo Mukuro creyendo que era un regalo normal solo que estaba mal envuelto

-Si, es para agradecerte por haber acompañado al jefe por sus cosas para la escuela, todos saben que el jefe es muy gruñón y un viejito aguafiestas-susurro Ame a Mukuro

-Oye, te sigo escuchado-dijo Arashi con una venita salida de su frente

-Bueno ignorando al gruño-rashi…-dijo Ame

-Uno, dos… y tada-dijo Sora sacando del saco a Chrome con una ropa completamente diferente a la que tenía hace un rato, lleva una falda corta arriba de las rodillas de mezclilla una blusa blanca algo simple sus botas negras de calavera pero algo inusual ya que ella tenia lápiz labial y si como lo leen aunque estaba algo simple se veía muuuuuy pero muuuuy linda que hasta la miss universo perdería ante ella

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo hacen eso…-dijo Kumo examinando a Chrome de un lado a otro

-…-Sin palabras esas eran las precias palabras para describir las caras de embobados que tenían todos los presentes menos las chicas

-Wooow pero que es lo que veo… Ara-chi… o te creía que fueras de los que ven a una chica linda y se quedan con la boca abierta por cierto toma para la baba-dijo Kumo con tono burlón dándole un pañuelo a Arashi

-Hmp…-este solo le quito el pañuelo enojado

-Oye, está pasando algo raro-dijo Sora a Ame

-Mmm… ¿Cómo qué?, yo veo que el plan funciona-dijo Ame

-No me refiero a eso… mira a Chrome… no se mueve-dijo Sora viendo todavía a Chrome

-Tienes razón…-dijo Ame acercándose a Chrome quien estaba hecha piedra viendo a los ojos a Mukuro

-¡Soldado, retirada!-grito Ame dando un silbatazo (yo tampoco sé donde tenía guardado el silbato O_O)

-¡Si, mi general!-dijo Sora cargando a Chrome de lado y saliendo de allí corriendo seguida de Ame

-Bueno Mukuro-san nos vamos de aquí… por cierto, le da esto a lobo-san porque si no… no creo que despierte-dijo Kumo para después salir seguida de Arashi

**Afuera ya cerca de Namimori**

-Fiuuu… nos salvamos-dijo Ame quitándose una gotita de sudor de las cabeza –Chrome-chan… ¿estas bien?-pregunto Ame volteándola a ver

-Si, solo es por haber visto a Mukuro-sama con esta ropa no se preocupen-dijo Chrome sonriéndoles

-Al parecer alguien se llevo un shock también viéndote así ¿verdad Ara-chi?-dijo Kumo dándole codazos a Arashi

-Oh pero mira que tarde es… voy a dejarlas a casa…-dijo Arashi algo nervioso jalando a Ame y Sora

-Bueno Chrome fue divertido… Nos vemos mañana-dijo Kumo despidiéndose de Chrome

-Si nos vemos en la escuela-dijo Chrome para irse de allí

-Bueno supongo que es hora de irse a casa-dijo Kumo caminando pero de repente choco con alguien haciéndola caer al piso

-Oh perdón…-dijo Kumo disculpándose con la persona que choco

-Oh, no te preocupes… espera un momento, ¿no eres Kodokuna Kumo?-dijo el chico Kumo estaba temblando, cuando reconoció la voz del chico

_-Jajaja… pero que fea niña, por eso no tienes mama-se escuchaban en la cabeza de Kumo risas de varios niños_

_-Jajaja… si dejémosla sola –se escuchaban varias voces también de niñas riendo y burlándose Kumo solo seguía temblando_

-¿Quién diría que crecerías tanto?-dijo el chico con tono de burla pero no broma

-Oh, así que aquí estabas…-dijo una voz familiar para Kumo

-¿Hibari?-volteo Kumo y vio como Hibari la levantaba del suelo cargándola desde la cintura

-…-Hibari solo veía con cara de poco amigos al tipo que la estaba molestando anteriormente

Continuara…

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo…**

-Oye, jefa… escuchamos unos rumores…-dijo Ame acercándose a Kumo

-¿Q-q-q-ue, tipo de r-r-r-umores?-decía Kumo algo nerviosa por las miradas que tenia de todas las chicas de la banda sobre ella

-Sobre… tu y Hibari-san…-dijo Kiri acercándose más a Kumo

**Solo quiero disculparme por tardarme taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaanto es que hubo algunos problemas con la computadora y se me borraron los archivos… T.T** **así que tuve que reescribirlos todoooosssss, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y de nuevo lo siento muchas gracias por los comentarios subiré como siempre el siguiente capítulo el sábado o viernes… bye-bye**


	9. Chapter 9: Visitas

**Kumo: disculpen la demora, lo que pasa es que la autora ha estado cofcof floja cofcof digo en semana de exámenes y no ha podido tener tiempo con lo de estudiar**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Visitas

**Capitulo anterior **

-Oh, así que aquí estabas…-dijo una voz familiar para Kumo

-¿Hibari?-volteo Kumo y vio como Hibari la levantaba del suelo cargándola desde la cintura

-…-Hibari solo veía con cara de poco amigos al tipo que la estaba molestando anteriormente

**Siguiendo con la historia… **

-Tch…-dijo el chico para después irse

-¿Quién era ese tipo?-dijo Hibari soltando a Kumo y viéndola a los ojos

-Amm… nadie-dijo Kumo desviando su mirada

-Mmm…-dijo Hibari cargando a Kumo como un costal

-Oye…espera un momento… ¿Qué tratas así a todas las personas que no conoces bien?... además puedo caminar sola-dio Kumo viendo con cara de pocos amigos a Hibari

-Eso no parecía antes, pero solo te llevare a tu casa para estar seguro de que no sigas temblando o cayéndote al piso-dijo Hibari viendo de reojo a Kumo para después ver otra vez el camino

-Hmp...-dijo Kumo rindiéndose

**Afuera del departamento de Kumo **

-Bueno entonces supongo que debería invitarte a pasar por traerme hasta aquí…-dijo Kumo abriendo su departamento Hibari solo la siguio sin decir nada

-¡Ya volví!-dijo Kumo seguido de eso llego Kaite-chan corriendo a recibirla

-Kaite, ¿tienes hambre?... ah… aquí hay un invitado, va a cenar con nosotros-dijo Kumo

-…-Kaite solo veía a Hibari con un aura maligna

-Parece que no soy bienvenido-dijo Hibari viendo a Kaite

-Ah… no te preocupes Kaite-chan ve así a todos los que no conoce-dijo Kumo quitándose el abrigo que llevaba y yendo hacia la cocina a preparar algo

-…-Kaite agarro una pluma con el osico y arrastro una hoja a donde estaba Hibari y empezó a escribir cuando termino le dio la hoja a Hibari que decía:[Salto de línea automático]"Kumo es mía, no te la voy a entregar"

-…-Hiabari solo se le quedo viendo un poco extrañado pensando ¿Cómo demonios puede saber escribir? Y además ¿Qué quería decir con que no se la iba a entregar?

-Oh… al parecer ya se esta comunicando contigo-dijo Kumo acercándose a Kaite-chan y acariciándolo

-¿Cómo es que sabe escribir japonés?-pregunto Hibari

-A pues yo le enseñe a leerlo y escribirlo para que leyera y respondiera mis cartas cuando tuviera flojera, además es el manager de la banda, tiene que firmar y leer los contratos-dijo Kumo tranquilamente

-Buen chico, llévate bien con el- dijo Kumo mientras lo abrazaba parado de dos patas dándole la espalda a Hibari haciendo que Kaite viera la cara de Hibari

-arggg-dijo Kaite-chan mientras sonreía maliciosamente a Hibari

-…-Hibari solo veía esto con su cara neutral que no decía si estaba enojado o normal (con su cara pues no se sabe nunca... O_O)

-Oh, tienes razón… ahora vuelvo-dijo Kumo yendo otra vez a la cocina

-…-Hibari y Kaite-chan se seguían viendo retadoramente

-Ah... me voy a tardar algo aquí así que pueden ir a la sala mientras tanto-grito Kumo desde la cocina

-…-Estos dos seguían en su duelo de miradas pero ahora estaban caminando hacia la sala mientras se seguían viendo

-Por cierto... ¿Dónde esta hibird?-pregunto Kumo que llego de repente causando que los dos voltearan a verla repentinamente con todavía sus miradas de reto

-Esperen un momento... no se vale de dos contra uno...-dijo Kumo haciendo un puchero

-Esta en la casa-dijo Hibari ya con su mirada neutral viendo hacia al frente

-Oh... ¿y no estaba contigo?-dijo Kumo sentándose alado de Hibari

-No, el se va antes a la casa y se duerme allí-dijo Hibari tranquilamente

-Arggg...-dijo Kaite-chan viendo a Kumo

-Perdón, ya esta la comida-dijo Kumo sonriendo

-Aunque espero no te importe... hice hamburguesas ya que es lo único que nos queda... mañana tendré que comprar mas comida...-dijo Kumo algo preocupada

-…-Hibari solo veía a Kumo

-Aquí tienes...-dijo Kumo entregándole a Hibari un plato con la hamburgesa

-Toma Kaite-chan-dijo Kumo poniendo otro plato en el piso pero con dos hamburguesas

-Mmm...-dijo Kumo viendo a Hibari fijamente mientras dejaba el plato ya vacío

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hibari volteando a ver a Kumo

-Pfff... ajajajajajajajajajajaja-empezó a reír Kumo

-Jooo... parece que alguien quiere ser mordida hasta la muerte-dijo Hibari enojado sacando una de sus tonfas

-Ajaja... no, espera... jajaja... no es eso jaja-seguía riendo Kumo

-…-Hibari solo bajo su tonfa con una ceja levantada

-Lo que pasa es que eres tan formal que hasta te ves chistoso-dijo Kumo limpiándose una lagrimita que le había salido por tanto reír, para después volver a ver a Hibari con una sonrisa

-Hmp...-dijo Hibari volteando para otro lado con un imperceptible sonrojo para el ojo de una persona normal pero... Kumo no es normal ¿verdad?

-Oh... ¿Qué pasa tienes calor?, abriré la ventana-dijo Kumo levantándose y caminando hacia su valcon para abrir la ventana

-…-Hibari seguia sin decir una palabra

-Mmm... no hablas mucho ¿verdad?-dijo Kumo

-…-

-Jaja, me agradas-dijo Kumo sonriendo de nuevo -Oh, pero mira que tarde es Kaite-chan ya deberías estar dormido... lo voy a dejar a su cuarto y regreso rápido espérame-dijo Kumo poniéndose de pie y llevando al gran lagarto hasta un cuarto después de unos minutos regreso

-Muy bien, entonces supongo que te vas a quedar ¿verdad?-pregunto Kumo sentándose alado de Hibari quien todavía seguía en silencio

-Bueno tomare eso como un si, pero amm te vas a tener que quedar en i cuarto ya que los otros están ocupados por Kaite-chan y por... ¡Abajo!-dijo Kumo aventando a Hibari al suelo esquivando unos cuchillos que iban dirigidos hacia los dos (quedando Kumo sobre Hibari en una pose algo comprometedora...)

-Shishishi... parece que no has disminuido tu guardia princesa... shishishi- reía un príncipe desquiciado que conocen todos como Belphegor

-¡Voooooooiiiiiii! se escucho una voz muy estridente atrás de el

-¡Bel, te dije que no podías entrar de esta man-dijo Squalo interrumpiéndose el solo viendo como estaba Kumo sobre Hibari

-Parece que interrumpimos algo-dijo Squalo

-¿Eh?... oh lo siento mucho ¿estas bien?-dijo Kumo parándose

-He -recibio por respuesta una sonrisa escalofriante por parte del guardián

-Parece que los herbívoros no dejan de aparecer... tendré que eliminar a unos...-dijo este sacando sus tonfas

-Shishishi... inténtalo-dijo Bel sonriendo arrogantemente

-Ah...-suspiraron Kumo y Squalo al mismo tiempo

-Después de ti Squalo-san-dijo Kumo amablemente con un sonrisa

-Oh gracias ahhh...-inhalaba Squalo

-ahhhh...-inhalaba también Kumo

-¡DEJEN DE COPORTARSE COMO BEBES Y POR UNA VEZ EN SU MALDITA Y MISERABLE VIDA QUEDENSE QUIETOS!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que estos dos se detuvieran dejaran de pelear

-Por dios...-suspiraba Kumo

**Después de que las dos bestias se quedaran calladas y sentadas**

-Y... ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?- pregunto Kumo viendo a Squalo y a Bel

-Ah... el jefe nos mando a entregarte esto-dijo Bel aventándole a Kumo una carta que decía:

_Para la maldita escoria:_  
_Se que estas en Japón necesito que te quedes a esos dos en lo que cumplen su misión y eso es una orden, por cierto yo también iré en unos días espero que estés preparada para la revancha._

_Atte.: Xanxus_

-Pff... bueno por lómenos se tomo la molestia de poner atentamente- dijo Kumo tirando la carta al suelo

-Ah... esa letra es de Lussuria-dijo Squalo viendo también la carta

-Como quieran pero ahora este chico se va a quedar aquí también así que ustedes tendrán que dormir con Kaite-chan y con Silver-kun, como Squalo-san se lleva bien con Silver-kun te llevare el futón allá, por cierto, Bel, no tienes otra alternativa así que no lo despiertes ni lo agas enfadar porque si no, yo no me hago responsable ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Kumo sonriendo y enseñando la desenfundando la katana mientras cortaba una naranja aventándola al aire

-Tan linda como siempre princesa-dijo Bel

-Y tus ojos siempre hermosos ¿verdad?-dijo Kumo

-Jajajaja... -se reía Squalo escandalosamente mientras Bel le lanzaba una mirada asesina -¿Qué? no puedes negar que eso siempre hace reír a todos-dijo Squalo ya normal

-Bueno, entonces como se van a quedar aquí mañana tienen que ir a comprar todo lo de la despensa y por cierto no hay otra opción me quedare dormida aquí en el sillón desecho por el chico de los lindos ojos-dijo Kumo mientras acomodaba unas sabanas y unas almohadas en el sillón quitaba los cuchillos

-Por cierto no quiero ninguna queja no que me despierten antes de la hora y ya váyanse a sus cuartos-dijo Kumo con un aura amenazadora

-…- estos solo la obedecieron

**A la mañana siguiente en la escuela pasaron muy rápido las clases y ya era la ultima clase Kumo estaba patrullando las áreas que se le habían asignado**

-Uff... hoy fue un día muy agotador...-dijo Kumo que estaba mirando desde la azotea -Bueno no creo que se molesten si descanso un poco aquí...-dijo Kumo disponiéndose a descansar pero...

-¡Hola jefa! ¿Qué cuentas?-dijo Sora saliendo de atrás de Kumo haciendo que esta solo suspirara por saber que no iba a poder descansar

-¿Qué no se supone deberían estar en clase?-dijo Kumo

-Amm.. se supone pero tenemos curiosidad de algo ya que tus apuntes han estado muy limpios y con letra legible así que suponemos estas cansada-dijo Bimu mostrando una libreta con letra legible

-Oh, digamos que no pude dormir bien a noche-dijo Kumo con una gotita estilo anime saliendo de su cabeza

-Bueno, iremos directo al grano...-dijo Taiyo haciendo que todas miraran a Kumo directamente

-Oye, jefa… escuchamos unos rumores…-dijo Ame acercándose a Kumo

-¿Q-q-q-ue, tipo de r-r-r-umores?-decía Kumo algo nerviosa por las miradas que tenia de todas las chicas de la banda sobre ella

-Sobre… tu y Hibari-san…-dijo Kiri acercándose más a Kumo

-¿eh?-dijo Kumo todavía algo nerviosa por como se le acercaban todas cada vez que ella daba un paso hacia atrás

-Si, rumores como que llegaron juntos a la escuela, y que el te sostuvo como si fueras de su propiedad-dijo Sora también dando un paso hacia Kumo

-Jaja... lo de llegar juntos a la escuela es verdad pero no recuerdo cuando fue que me sostuvo como si fuera de su propiedad...jajaja- seguía riendo nerviosamente Kumo

-Por cierto que un hombre te sostenga desde la cintura es como decirle a otro "ella es mía no te atrevas a acercarte"-dijo Sora imitando la voz de un chico

-Maldita sea...-murmuro Kumo

-Jooo... parece que acerté-dijo Sora con una sonrisa picara haciendo que Kumo se tensara

-Y por cierto el jefe no esta muy contento de haberlos visto llegar juntos es mas hasta le daría miedo al mismísimo diablo-dijo Taiyo con su tono tranquilo

-Ah... eso fue porque emm... bueno esta bien les contare todo pero prométanme que no le van a decir nada a Arashi si no se enojaría conmigo-dijo Kumo suspirando y empezando a contar todo

-Kumo ¿estas segura de no querer contarle a Arashi sobre esto?-dijo Taiyo poniéndose seria

-No, así estoy bien...-dijo esta interrumpiéndola

-Bueno en unos momentos va a sonar la campana deberían ir por sus cosas yo tengo un asunto pendiente que atender...-dijo Kumo sonriéndoles, estas solo asintieron

**En la sala de comité disciplinario**

-Hola Kusakabe-san ¿esta Hibari?-dijo Kumo que se encontró a Kusakabe en el pasillo

-Oh, Kodokuna-san... el presidente esta adentro pero... yo no le recomendaría que entre ahora...-dijo Kusakabe con una cara pálida

-¿Por qué?... a bueno tengo que entregarle unos papeles así que... adiós-dijo Kumo ignorando la advertencia del vicepresidente

**Adentro de la oficina del comité disciplinario**

-Hey Hiabari~~~ te traigo los reportes que me pediste-dijo una Kumo entrando inocentemente poniendo encima del escritorio los papeles viendo como la silla de Hibari estaba volteada hacia la ventana

-Je tienes agallas de haber entrado mientras estaba dormido-dijo Hibari volteando su silla y jalando a Kumo de la mano haciendo que se callera al piso mientras el se ponía encima

-¿Oh, estabas dormido?-dijo Kumo inocentemente

-¿Sabes que pasa cuando me molestan mientras duermo?-dijo Hibari ignorando la pregunta de Kumo y acercandose a su oído

-Ammm... mmmm... No-dijo Kumo despistadamente

-Los muerdo hasta la muerte-contesto este sin apartarse ni un centímetro de Kumo

-Parece que el rumor es cierto... ¿no perdiste ni un segundo aquí en Japón, verdad Kumo-chan?-se escucho la voz de un chico que estaba observándolos desde la ventana

-Tu eres...-dijo Kumo viendo al chico quien seguia viendo desde la ventana

Continuara...

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo:**  
**Recibimiento de fichas de OCC les pondré los requisitos mas al rato así que espero me ayuden con eso**

**Hola pido de nuevo perdón por haberme tardado tanto es que he estado algo ocupada con algunos exámenes espero les haya gustado y quiero agradecerles a los que se toman las molestias de tan siquiera leer este fic o de pasar a dejar un comentario... sin mas que decirles nos vemos en la próxima bye-bye**

**Nombre:** Silver Kasai  
**Edad:** clasificado  
**Estatura:** 90 cm  
**Peso:** 4500 g.  
**Apariencia:**  
Es un águila real con algunas plumas color plata y rojos, con ojos color amarillo combinados con naranja  
**Puesto que tiene en la banda: **Es el manager de repuesto  
**Instrumentos que sabe tocar:** Piano  
**Idiomas que sabe:** Aprendió algunos idiomas por parte de Kaite-chan  
**Historia: **El fue secuestrado por un cazador que quería llevarlo al mercado negro y Kumo le ayudo a escapar cuando se la encontró por casualidad mientras la iban a transportar a un camión donde habían varios animales exóticos, jurándole al igual que Kaite-chan su lealtad eterna hacia Kumo.


	10. Requisitos

**Para los que se metieron directamente aquí sin saber de qué se trata este es el resumen:**  
Una banda de Rock llega a Namimori ¿Qué ara Tsuna cuando se entere que Reborn planeo todo esto? ¿Qué tienen que ver unos rockeros en esto?, bueno descúbranlo: Hola aquí solo hice esta historia para entretenerme y entretenerlos a ustedes así que espero les guste OCC insertados, pasen a leer si gustan

**Bueno como ya les había comentado en el capítulo 9 les voy a pedir su ayuda con esto ya que se me ocurrió hacer la banda rival de Kumo y los demás, pero entonces se me ocurrió que ustedes la hagan así que estos son los requisitos:**

**1.-Nombre:  
2.-Nacionalidad:  
3.-Edad:  
4.-Estatura:  
5.-Peso:  
6.-Apariencia:  
7.-Puesto que tiene en la banda:  
8.-Instrumentos que sabe tocar:  
9.-Historia:  
10.-Armas: Estos es opcional si quieren pueden ponerle un katana o algo asi o si no pues no lo ponen**

**Son todos así que espero me ayuden por favor ò_ó**


	11. Chapter 10: Reencuentro de bandas

**Hola, ya volvi perdon por hacerlos esperar, solo recuerdo que cada personaje le pertenece a su respectivos creadores**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Reencuentro de bandas

**Capitulo Anterior...**

-Parece que el rumor es cierto... ¿no perdiste ni un segundo aquí en Japón, verdad Kumo-chan?-se escuchó la voz de un chico que estaba observándolos desde la ventana

-Tu eres...-dijo Kumo

**Siguiendo con la Historia...**

-T-t-t-t-u-u eres...-dijo Kumo algo nerviosa viendo al tipo que estaba en la ventana

-...-el solo se quedaba quieto esperando a que Kumo dijera su nombre

-...-Hibari estaba de igual manera muy callado pero extrañamente no se veía su mirada, sino que solo se apreciaba que estaba observando hacia el frente ósea a Kumo

-Mmm... lo siento creo que te confundí con alguien más... ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?-dijo Kumo tranquilamente

-...-el tipo solo se calló estilo anime cuando se paró solo dijo

-Bueno no importa que no te acuerdes de mi nombre, lo importante aquí es...-dijo tranquilamente tomando aire

-¡¿QUE HACE ESTE IDIOTA ENCIMA DE TI?!-pregunto el chico con voz de demonio

-Espera un momento Tora-san, no deberías aceptar tan rápido que no se acuerde de tu nombre...-dijo un chico que entro repentinamente por la puerta

-¿Sugawara Natsume?...-dijo Kumo volteando a ver al chico

-Hmp... ¿te acuerdas de mi nombre pero no del jefe de Cat's Eyes?-dijo Natsume viendo a Kumo neutralmente

-Tsume-kun no deberías entrar así de repente interrumpiendo a las personas cuando hacen sus "cosas"-dijo una chica muy linda entrando por la misma dirección por donde entro Natsume

-¿Felicita Lunatore?...-dijo Kumo volteando de nuevo hacia la entrada viendo a la chica

-A hola Kumo-sonrió amablemente la chica

-Tora-kun tu también no deberías entrar así de repente...-dijo Fel volteando a ver con algo de reproche a Tora

-Pero Fel-chan no me puedo quedar quieto sabiendo que MI CHICA está siendo atacada por este tipo...-dijo Tora señalando a Hibari

-Joooo... tienes muchas agallas para decir eso... pareciera que quieres morir- dijo una voz en la dirección por donde entro Tora ósea en la ventana

-¿Arashi? dijo Kumo volteando a ver la ventana

-No, soy Kaitekina...-dijo Arashi sarcásticamente entrando al cuarto con una sonrisa pero con las cejas inclinadas demostrando que estaba enojado

-Hmp... así que eres el estorbo del otro día ¿no?-dijo natsume viendo retadoramente a Arashi

-¿Estorbo? ja no me hagas reír TU eres el maldito engreído y mujeriego que estaba coqueteando con todas las miembros de mi banda-dijo Arashi acercándose con un aura asesina

-Ja... todas ellas me pidieron al mismo tiempo que fuera su novio, yo soy un caballero así que no puedo rechazar ni hacer llorar a una mujer-dijo Tora acercándose con una aura asesina al igual que Arashi de estas auras salían un tigre en la de Tora y en la de Arashi un dragón

-Ustedes dos cállense o van a despertar a esta persona- dijo Kumo señalando con la mirada a Hibari

-¿Despertarlo?-repitieron los dos chicos parando de pelear y volteando hacia donde se encontraba Kumo

-Sip, por si no se han dado cuenta esta dormido y habla entre sueños como todos nosotros los rockeros...-dijo Kumo tranquilamente

-Kumo...-dijo Arashi captando su atención

-¿Qué?-contesto ella con su típico tono de voz tranquilo

-Me podrías explicar...-dijo Arashi

-¿Si?-contesto Kumo de igual manera

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE HIBARI KYOYA ENCIMA DE TI COMO SI QUISIERA HACER ALGO INDECENTE?- dijo Arashi con voz de demonio viendo a Hibari con un aura asesina

-Mmm... esa es un buena pregunta y te daré una respuesta igual de buena...-dijo Kumo

-Te escucho...-dijo Arashi ya más calmado y con una sonrisa muy brillante que lo hacía ocultar su enojo

-No lo sé-contesto Kumo con una sonrisa igual que la de Arashi

-¡¿COMO QUE NO SABES ESO?! te deje de ver por unos minutos y aparece este diciendo que es tu novio y el otro encima de ti ¿cómo demonios no vas a saber eso?-dijo Arashi en forma de reclamo despertando en el acto a Hibari

-¿Unos minutos? pero si tú te fuiste a casa antes que yo porque te dije que tenía cosas que hacer aquí-dijo Kumo viendo dudosamente a Arashi

-Son muy ruidosos... herbívoros-dijo Hibari dándose cuenta de la situación en que estaba

-Fiuu...-suspiro Arashi de alivio mientras se quitaba una gota de sudor de la frente por haberse salvado de que lo descubrieran

-Ah, hola Hibari, así que por fin despiertas bueno te deje los documentos que me pediste en el escritorio... así que ¿me dejarías ir?-dijo Kumo haciendo que Hibari se parara repentinamente pero extrañamente una de sus manos no se zafaba de la de Kumo

-Desgraciado...-dijo Tora acercándose a Hibari quien había reaccionado esquivando un golpe de Tora haciendo que Kumo también saltara

-Suelta a Kumo-chan en este momento...-dijo Tora haciendo que de sus ojos salía fuego

-Mmm... que extraño dijo Kumo viendo su mano mientras la agitaba haciendo que hibari también agitara su mano

-¿Qué?-pregunto Arashi viendo a Kumo

-No se zafa...-dijo Kumo tranquilamente -_-

-...-

-...-

-Oye jefa viste donde deje una caja que me trajo el teng-dijo Bimu saliendo de quien sabe dónde mientras veía la tensión que había entre todos

-Mmm... yo creo que mejor regreso después...-dijo Bimu que se iba a escapar pero Arashi la agarro a tiempo

-¿Un tengu? eso ibas a decir ¿verdad?-pregunto Arashi con una sonrisa diabólica

-Si...-dijo Bimu quien estaba sentada en el piso como regañada

-Y dime ¿qué hacia esa caja?-pregunto de nuevo Arashi

-Pues quien la abriera se ataría a la persona que le atrae pero solo si es mutuamente...-dijo Bimu tranquilamente

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Arashi quien tenía una aura muy tenebrosa alrededor de el

-...-Bimu solo sudaba nerviosamente viendo hacia otro lado

-Si no me dices ahora mismo... Dejare que Ame, Kiri y Sora hagan sus "experimentos" contigo...-dijo Arashi en forma de Amenaza

-¡Hasta que se enamoren profundamente!-contesto esta rápidamente con cara de espanto

-...-Mas silencio incomodo

-zzzz-Kumo estuvo todo el tiempo dormida

-...-

-sniff sniff...-lloraba Tora en una esquina

-Bueno al menos todavía me quedan mis demás chicas... ¡BIMU-CHAN! - grito este parándose y aventándose hacia Bimu quien solo le lanzó un shuriken haciendo que empalideciera y se detuviera al instante

-¿No hay otra forma?-pregunto Arashi

-Tendré que preguntarle a los dioses y los demás tengus que inventaron la caja...-dijo Bimu

-Hi...Hib... Hib...zzz-se escuchaba que Kumo decía un nombre entre sueños Hibari solo se puso más nervioso al escuchar las primeras letras de su apellido, a lo que todos se pusieron atentos a ver que decía la rockera

-Hibird ese pan es mío... zzz... zzzz tu puedes comerte ese... zzz-termino la rockera haciendo que los presentes se cayeran de espaldas y que Hibari se decepcionara un poco

_-¿Qué demonios? porque me decepcione...-pensó un confundido Hibari en sus adentros repitiendo mi narración (¬_¬ voy a reclamar por derechos de autor...)_

_-Je esto va a ser muy interesante- pensó Fel con una sonrisa traviesa quien había leído la mente de Hibari_

-Bueno antes de que despiertes a Kumo voy a hacerle una pregunta...-dijo Arashi acercándose a Kumo

-zzz...-esta se acurruco abrazando el brazo de Hibari haciendo que este abriera muy poco sus ojos en señal de sorpresa

-Demonios siempre tiene esa manía de abrazar lo primero que esta alado de ella cuando duerme, bueno que se le va a hacer ¿Kumo de donde sacaste esa caja y para qué?-pregunto Arashi serio

-De la bolsa de Bimu...zzzz-Kumo detuvo su respuesta un rato para volver a contestar -porque creí que había comida adentro...zzz-finalizo Kumo haciendo que una risa se escuchara de detrás de la puerta

-Lo jaja siento jajaja... es que Kumo no ha cambiado desde hace dos años jeje...-reía la chica llamada Rumiko Jhons entrando por la puerta limpiando una lagrimita de su ojo y entrando con una sonrisa a la habitación

-Hmp... parece que tampoco los dos de allí...-dijo una chica entrando detrás de Rumiko llamada Thania quien solo tenía una sonrisa de lado viendo un Arashi con cara de celos hacia Hibari y a Bimu con una cara despreocupada tomando una foto digital de Kumo abrazando a Hibari pero la guardo rápidamente antes de que uno de los dos que tenían duelo de miradas (Hibari y Arashi) la vieran tomando esa foto embarazosa

**Fuera de la escuela**

Un castaño cofcofTsunacoffcoff se encontraba caminando con una cara de terror seguido de 5 personas una chica con cara de pocos amigos que iba hasta atrás de ellos delante de ella un chico con la misma cara que la anterior y delante de estos dos 3 chicas que tarareaban alegremente

_-¡Que mala suerte tengo! tener que llevar a estas personas personalmente donde se encuentra Hibari-san y Kodokuna-san... todo porque Reborn me lo ordeno...-pensaba desconsoladamente Tsuna recordando lo que paso cuando iba de camino a su casa_

**Flash Back**

_Un tranquilo Tsuna caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa cuando de repente apareció un chico delante de él era un chico con el pelo rojo y ojos color verdes con un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo de una calavera con dos huesos cruzados y de la boca del cráneo salía una serpiente, llevaba una camisa sin mangas lo cual hacía notar sus bien formados músculos_

_-Hola... ¿tú eres Tsunayoshi Sawada?-pregunto este acercándose a Tsuna _

_-S-s-s-si ¿n-n-n-necesitas a-a-a-algo d-d-d-e-e-e m-m-m-m-i-i-i?-pregunto nervioso Tsuna_

_-No te preocupes chico no te are nada solo viene aquí para saber si sabias donde está la banda llamada Dragon Soul...-pregunto este calmadamente cruzándose de brazos_

_-¿Dragon Soul?-pregunto incrédulo Tsuna_

_-Si... un bebe me dijo que tu sabias donde estaban...-dijo el chico_

_-Mmm... ¿cómo era ese bebe?-pregunto Tsuna ya sospechando quien era_

_-Mmm... bueno lleva un traje negro con naranja y una lagartija en su sombrero...-dijo este haciendo memoria_

_-¿Entonces conoces a la banda que estoy buscando?...-pregunto este chico volviendo su mirada a un nervioso Tsuna_

_-Solo dile un nombre y ya...-dijo una voz exasperada detrás del chico_

_-Vamos Ritsu-chan no seas dura con Train-kun sabes que él no es muy bueno hablando con la gente...-dijo una chica con una hermosa sonrisa llamada Mai Bridget_

_-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así...-dijo la chica de nombre Ritsuki Winter más enojada que antes_

_-Vamos chicas ya cálmense no querrán asustar a la persona delante de nosotras ¿verdad?-dijo otra chica calmando a las otras que emanaban chispas de sus ojos ella se llamaba Violetta Nardoni_

_-Perdona el comportamiento de mis amigas lo que pasa es que como convivimos solo nosotros mismos se ponen nerviosas al ver a alguien más, por cierto mi nombre es Hina Nightray, puedes decirme Hina-dijo otra chica que apareció de repente enfrente del castaño presentándose amablemente. Este solo puedo extender su mano y devolverle el saludo_

_-El nombre del inepto que me debe una revancha es Shodo Arashi-dijo Ritsuki interrumpiendo la conversación de Tsuna y Hina con un aura aterradora saliendo de ella_

_-Gulp... ¡estas personas deben ser peligrosas y más si tienen ese tipo de mirada!-chillaba internamente un Tsuna muy nervioso_

_-Sigues siendo dame-Tsuna después de todo...-se escuchó la voz de su tutor que venía bajando desde el cielo con un Leon transformado en paracaídas_

_-¡Reborn! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto el chico sorprendido_

_-Solo necesito que lleves a estos chicos urgentemente con Kumo... por cierto Kumo esta con Hibari en la sala de comité disciplinario y no, no te puedes reusar además Kyoko y los demás irán también a la escuela así que estás obligado a llevarlos-dijo tranquilamente Reborn_

_-Gulp...-trago pesadamente de nuevo Tsuna obligado a llevar a todos con... cha cha cha chaaaaan... (música tenebrosa) Hibari_

**Fin flash back**

-¿Cuánto falta?...- pregunto molesta Ritsuki

-Y-y-y-ya lle-e-e-egamos-dijo Tsuna algo nervioso

-¡GENIAL!-gritaron Violetta, Hina y Mai viendo la escuela por fuera

-Mmm... no se les ocurra hacer ninguna tontería- dijeron Train y Ritsuki al mismo tiempo

-Woow... sigues siendo igual de aburrido que antes...-dijo la voz de una chica detrás de ellos

-Bimu...-dijo Train volteando a ver con el ceño fruncido a la bajista

-Tu tampoco has cambiado ¿eh? Ritsuki...-dijo Taiyo apareciendo alado de ella

-Hmp...-solo contesto está observando hacia otro lado

-¡Juudaime!-se escuchó como gritaba Gokudera, haciendo que los cuatro voltearan a ver de dónde provenía esa voz

-¡Gokudera-kun!-grito Tsuna

-Osuu-se escuchó otra vez la voz alegre de Yamamoto

-¡Yamamoto!-grito de nuevo Tsuna

-Tsuna-kun-se escuchó la voz esta vez de una chica

-¡Kyoko-chan!-(Mmm demasiado repetitivo PX)

-¡Oh, Sawada!-grito Ryohei

-¡Tsuna-san!-grito Haru de igual manera acercándose

-Boss-dijo Chrome también acercándose

-Mmm... parece que las personas aquí no se acaban...-dijo Ame saliendo de detrás de Taiyo

-Yo creo que tú no eres la más indicada para decir eso...-dijo Kiri también saliendo de detrás de Taiyo

-Mmm... Pero que interesante somos más de mmm... llevamos 4...-dijo Sora haciendo números en el aire

-Bueno solo di que somos muchos...-dijo Kiri mientras que sacaba un abanico y le hacía aire a Sora que ya le estaba saliendo humo de la cabeza

-Mmm... Kumo se está tardando... ¿todavía no quiere salir Bimu?-pregunto Taiyo

-Mmm... Digamos que hay un pequeño problema...-dijo está rascándose la cabeza mientras le salía una gota estilo anime

**Dentro de la escuela de nuevo con Kumo y los demás**

-¡Eso es mío no te lo comas!-grito Kumo despertándose de repente asustando a todos menos a Arashi y Hibari que seguían en su duelo de miradas

-Mmm... Bimu ¿cuándo llegaste?-pregunto Kumo medio adormilada

-Oh, Kumo me preguntaba cuando despertarías bueno eso no es lo importante mira todos te vienen a visitar y según lo que me avisan afuera también hay personas esperándote a ti y a Arashi-dijo Bimu observando la ventana

-Bueno y ¿que esperamos? ¡Vamos ahora!-grito Kumo levantándose dispuesta a correr a la ventana cuando sintió un jalón y fue tirada a su posición inicial abrazando a Hibari

-Mmm... ¿porque no se suelta?-dijo Kumo agitando su mano frenéticamente

Bimu se acercó y le explico todo a Kumo quitando la parte de que tal vez la única solución era enamorarse de Hibari y que fuera amor mutuo

-Mmm...ya lo recuerdo pero... eso quiere decir que... ¿voy a tener que quedarme así con Hibari hasta que le preguntes a tus amigos Tengus sobre cómo puedo salir de este lio?-pregunto Kumo con la otra mano en su barbilla

-Básicamente...-respondió tranquila Bimu

-Pero bueno tenemos que salir, afuera nos esperan... por cierto... ¡JEFE MIRE UNA GUITARRA GIBSON EDICIÓN LIMITADAAAA!-grito bimu señalando la ventana

-¡¿DONDE?! allí no hay na-se interrumpió Arashi el mismo viendo mucho humo alrededor y que Bimu ya se había llevado a Kumo y Hibari

-Mmm... bueno Arashi nos vemos... Bimu-chan y las demás nos esperan... sayonara-dijo Tora saltando de la ventana seguida de los demás integrantes

-¡BIMU!-se escuchó gritar en la entrada del edificio

-Mmm... Parece que al jefe todavía conserva su buena voz...-dijo Bimu

-Sí, aunque ya no lo he escuchado cantar muy seguido...-medito Kumo viendo a la nada

-Bueno será mejor salir a la calle antes de que el jefe me encuentre...-dijo Bimu caminando rápidamente

-Mmm... bueno ¿entonces vamos Hibari?-pregunto Kumo volteándolo a ver

-Me niego-dijo Hibari

-¿cómo que te niegas? yo necesito saber quiénes son los que vinieron y tú no me lo vas a impedir a menos que quieras que te cargué como una princesa...-dijo Kumo con una mirada divertida

-Tengo cosas que hacer no tengo tiempo para jugar con unos herbívoros...-dijo Hibari volteándose

-Por si no te has dado cuenta...-dijo Kumo tranquila

-¡No podemos zafarnos de esta hasta que Bimu hable con esos demonios!-grito Kumo ya al borde de la histeria

-Y no me importa si te niegas, vamos a ir porque yo quiero-dijo Kumo decidida arrastrando a Hibari

**Ya afuera con Bimu**

-Hola, chicos ¿cómo han estado?...-dijo Bimu acercándose a ella misma

-¿B-b-b-bimu?...-pregunto nervioso Train

-Si-dijeron las dos Bimu al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo demonios haces eso?-pregunto Train con un tic en el ojo

-Ah, es cierto cuando me fui de allí todavía no sabía crear clones bueno... eso es muy difícil de explicar, así que te lo explicare después-dijo Bimu chasqueando los dedos haciendo desaparecer a su otra yo

-¡Bimu-nee!-dijo Mai aventándose a Bimu abrazándose de ella

-Oh, Mai-chan has crecido mucho-dijo Bimu sonriendo de forma nostálgica mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Sí, y Train-kun me enseño muchas cosas cuando tú te fuiste...-dijo Mai bajando la mirada con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos

-Bueno pero tenemos que olvidarnos de eso... después de todo esos demonios me salvaron la vida y me enseñaron varias cosas...-dijo Bimu sonriendo

-Mmm...no quisiera interrumpir tu conversación pero...¿qué está pasando exactamente con eso?...-dijo Taiyo señalando así donde venía Kumo arrastrando a Hibari

-Ah, ¿recuerdas la caja maldita que te enseñe?-dijo Bimu

-Sip-

-Pues.. Kumo la abrió-dijo Bimu tranquilamente -_-

-ajajajaja típico de la jefa ¿creyó que tenía comida?-pregunto Ame metiéndose en la conversación

-Sip-

-Ajajajajajajajajaja- reía Ame descontroladamente

**Con Kumo**

-Woo... ¡cuántas personas!-dijo está observando a todos reunidos

-¡Kumo!-grito Violetta acercándose a Kumo

-Oh, tiempo sin verlos...-dijo Kumo sonriendo

-Sip, tenemos 2 nuevos integrantes-dijo Violetta

-¿Enserio?-dijo esta observándola

-Sí, te los presentare... ¡Mai, Train, vengan les voy a presentar a alguien!-grito Violetta haciendo que estos dos voltearan y se dirigían hacia donde estaba estas dos

-¿Que pasa Violetta-san?-dijo Mai ya enfrente de ella

-Miren los voy a presentar... ella es Kodokuna Kumo y es una vieja amiga de todos nosotros antes de que ustedes entraran en a banda, Kumo ella es Mai Brirget y él es Train Morchback-dijo Violetta alegremente

-Oh, mucho gusto-dijo Kumo con una sonrisa

-¿Kodokuna Kumo?-pregunto Train con una mirada algo nerviosa

-¿Pasa algo Train-Kun?-pregunto Mai viendo algo preocupada a Train

-¿Eh?... ha no es nada...-dijo este ya normal

-Por fin llegue...-dijo Arashi saliendo de detrás de Kumo algo agitado

-Oh, Arashi ¿qué paso? te tardaste más de lo normal-dijo Kumo volteándolo a ver

-Lo que paso fue-dijo Arashi para ser interrumpido por un golpe que esquivo

-¡Maldito!-dijo Ritsuki mientras se aventaba de nuevo a golpearlo

-Mmm... Tú eres...-dijo Arashi tratando de recordar algo

-Oh, Ritsuki ¡tiempo sin verte!-dijo Kumo saludando desde lejos mientras Arashi seguía esquivando golpes

-¿Ritsuki?... ah, ahora recuerdo eres esa chica de que nos encontramos y a la que le dije que no eras tan dura como parecías y que Kumo te superaba siendo menos femenina que tu aunque no sé porque te enojaste por eso y gritaste que me ibas a derrotar algún día...-dijo este con una mano en la barbilla mientras seguía esquivando sus golpes

-Mmm... esto es una sorpresa...-dijo Sora quien ya estaba alado de Kumo captando la atención de todos

-...-Kumo solo veía para otro lado silbando nerviosamente

-¿Acaso?...-dijo Sora viendo sospechosamente a Kumo

-...-está cada vez estaba más nerviosa pero seguía con la mirada esquivada

-¡No, Sora eso no es lo que piensas tranquilízate y escucha!-dijo Arashi poniéndose enfrente de Kumo temiendo que Sora se diera cuenta en la situación que estaba Kumo que después de seguro le reprocharía a él y como castigo por no ayudarla le tendría que pagar muuuuucha comida

-Jefa... ¿me podrías devolver los dulces que me quitaste?-dijo está viendo a Kumo acusadoramente e ignorando a Arashi

-Oh, demonios me descubrió... ¬3¬-dijo Kumo haciendo un puchero y devolviéndole una bolsa que saco de su bolsa

-¿Jefa ya tienes novio?...-pregunto Ame saliendo de la nada viendo detenidamente la mano de Hibari y Kumo

-¿eh?-dijeron Kumo y Hibari al mismo tiempo

-¡YAY HAY QUE CELEBRAR, TODOS A LA CASA DE ARA-CHI!-Grito Ame haciendo que todos los presentes gritaran de emoción dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Arashi a la velocidad de la luz

-¡¿Porque en mi casa?!-grito Arashi corriendo detrás de todos

**Arriba del edifico de la escuela de Namimori**

-Perfecto... todo marcha de acuerdo a como dijiste cuando todos estén reunidos are mi aparición para hacer la prueba correspondiente...-dijo la madre de Yuni Aria quien observo todo desde arriba

-Por cierto... que el guardián de la nube de Vongola no afecta nada en esto verdad ¿Reborn?-pregunto Lal quien también estaba en el techo

-No, de echo eso es más conveniente de este modo podremos aumentar su nivel de fuerza junto con el de esa chica-dijo Reborn tranquilamente

-Viper, también necesito que tu hagas esa prueba aprovechando que ya los conoces, sé que les debes un favor ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Reborn en tono divertido

-Hmp... de no ser porque ellos ayudaran a el jefe yo no haría esto gratis...-dijo Mammon resignada(o) (XP es que no sé si sea mujer o hombre)

-Vaya, espero que todo salga bien... ellos tienen un papel importante en la pelea que se avecina...-dijo Fon tranquilamente

-Por eso necesitamos de una vez que todos acepten y que sean dignos de lo que hay en esa caja-Kora-dijo Collonelo

-Ese Verde no se ha presentado desde la explosión que causo, debe estar tramando algo-dijo Reborn

-Y no parece que sea bueno como siempre... tendremos que estar al pendiente-dijo Lal

-Sí, bueno basta de charla las verdaderas pruebas se avecinan ahora...-dijo Reborn saltando del edificio

Continuara...

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo...**

-E-eso es imposible...-dijo Verde viendo asombrado a Bimu

-Ja para un demonio nada es imposible-dijo Bimu desapareciendo su guadaña

-Mmm... Vaya, tal vez quiera también una pelea como en los viejos tiempos ¿qué te parece Bimu?-dijo Ritsuki acercándose donde estaba Bimu

-Seguro... pero antes...-dijo Bimu volteando a ver a Verde

**Bueno, segura que están sorprendidos por ver que puse otra banda aparte de la rival, es que como no quería rechazar a ninguno por ser tan ambles de mandarme su OOC pues quise darles la sorpresa de que todos fueron aceptados de verdad agradezco a todos y cada uno que me los mandaron y perdón por el largo retraso de actualizar es que tuve muuuuchos problemas personales y eso me retrasaba pero espero les haya gustado el capítulo y quejas y sugerencias acá abajo por cierto el nombre de las dos bandas que puse esta en discusión si quieren pueden mandarme una sugerencia de cómo quieren que les ponga y de nuevo muchas gracias a los que leen y siguen esta retorcida historia y voy a subir bien las fichas de todos para que les entiendan bien ya que puse unos más míos bueno hasta la próxima bye-bye**


	12. Chapter 11: Pruebas Parte 1

**Hola perdón por la tardanza ahora si me excedí -.- espero me perdonen T.T y no me maten, recordando cada personaje le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Pruebas Parte 1

**Capitulo Anterior…**

-Ese Verde no se ha presentado desde la explosión que causo, debe de estar tramando algo-dijo Reborn

-Y no parece que sea bueno como siempre… tendremos que estar al pendiente-dijo Lal

-Sí, bueno, basta de charla las verdaderas pruebas se avecinan ahora…-dijo Reborn saltando del edificio

**Siguiendo con la Historia…**

-¡Kampaiiiiii~~~!-gritaba una aparentemente ebria Kumo mientras levantaba un vaso y se bebía su liquido de un solo trago

-Jejeje... todo da vueltas...-reía Kiri desparramada en una silla

-Jaja hace mucho que no veía a Kumo ebria-decía sentada en una mesa cerca de la de Kumo

-Oh, Fel cuanto tiempo sin vernosh hip... dime como hip te trata la hip... vida-decía Kumo mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia la pared arrastrando a un Hibari muuuuy molesto

-Kumo... Fel está por allá...-señalo Taiyo a una Fel sonriente quien solo observaba divertida a Kumo

-Oh... hip... pero que hip... rápida eressss~~~ jejeje- reía Kumo

-Y así fue hip Tsunayoshi-san como mi gatito se escapó... hip-decía Kiri con un estado igual al de Kumo

-Ah... Shibakariki-san... esta demasiado... emm... cerca-decía Tsuna nervioso por tener la cara de Kiri enfrente

-Oye Kiri pero si tú nunca tuviste un gato hip...-decía Kumo

-Por supuesto que tuve un gato... hip... uno de pelusheee~~~~ hip...-decía Kiri viendo extraño a Kumo

-Tsk que demonios les dieron de tomar a estas mujeres...-se quejaba Gokudera

-Probablemente tenga algo la bebida...-dijo Violetta acercándose al vaso de Kiri

-Mmm... tal vez por eso tonto-rashi se fue corriendo al baño...-resolvió Ritsuki cruzándose de brazos

-Por cierto ¿quién eres tú y como entraste?-pregunto Hina viendo a Gokudera

-Hmp... por supuesto que estoy aquí porque el décimo esta aquí ya que soy su mano derecha-dijo Tsuna

**Cerca de la escena abajo de una mesa**

-Jajajajajajajaja...-reía desesperadamente Ame escondida alado de una Sora con cara preocupada

-Oye, no crees que fuimos algo rudas, digo Kumo borracha y Arashi ni siquiera puede salir del baño... hasta Kiri cayó en la trampa y eso que al principio nos estaba ayudando...-dijo Sora viendo sorprendida la escena

-Jajajajajaja... jajajajaja... de que jajajajaja... hablas... esta es la mejor broma que hemos hecho en años jajajajaja-decía Ame limpiándose lagrimitas que salían de sus ojos por tanto haber reído

-Bueno pero cuando Arashi se recupere nos la va a hacer pagar caro...-decía una Sora pensativa sobre lo que hicieron hace unos momentos

**Flash Back**

-Ju...ju...ju...-reía Ame con dos botellas con liquido naranja y transparente en la otra.

-Ame, que estas haciendoooo...-dijeron Sora y Kiri saliendo detrás de ella

-¡ +#$%! (lo siento una palabra muy fuerte que puede ser ofensiva para ustedes los lectores así que la censuramos)-grito Ame dando un saltito por el susto

-uhhhh... parece que estás haciendo algo malo...¬-¬-dijeron las dos chicas viendo a Ame con una sonrisa traviesa

-ufff... solo eran ustedes... no me asusten que bueno que están aquí así me ayudan...-dijo Ame con una mirada malévola

-¿A qué?...-preguntaron las dos

-Woo hoy sí que están coordinadas...- ._. dijo Ame

-No, lo que pasa es que a la autora le da flojera escribir diálogos para las dos...-dijeron de nuevo las dos des ventilando secret... digo mentiras sobre la autora

-ah..., bueno no importa, miren lo que tengo...jejeje-dijo Ame enseñándoles las dos botellas

-mmm... sniff sniff...-olía Sora las botellas

-son jugo de diferentes frutas combinadas y el otro es sake...-dijo Ame viendo a Sora con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

-oh... -dijo Sora

-Pero... ¿qué es esa caja que tienes allí?...-pregunto Kiri señalando la bolsa del pantalón de Ame donde se veía salida de un lado una caja pequeña

-¿ah?... ahhhh... esto...-dijo Ame dejando las botellas en el piso y sacando la caja que decía "LAXANTE" en letras muuuuy grandes y en letras muuuy pequeñas decía ADVERTENCIA:blablabla (ustedes entienden)

-Bueno eso parece divertido... je-dijo Kiri con una sonrisa demoniaca

**Fin Flash Back (a la única que pudieron emborrachar fue a Kiri, los demás se dieron cuenta después de que Kiri tomo un trago que el refresco tenía algo raro...)**

-Bueno pero quien diría que conseguiste exactamente el jugo con él con el que Kumo se pone así de rara... y ¿cómo demonios hiciste para que Arashi se tomara esos laxantes?...-pregunto Sora

-Mmm... Sora... hay cosas que una pequeña niña como tú no debe saber... seria traumatizante para tu pequeña mente limpia de pecados...-dijo Ame agarrando a Sora de los hombros y viéndola fijamente

-Pero si soy solo un año más chica que tu... además de que se cómo se hacen los bebes y tú no y además de que soy más poderosa que tu... y además de que-Sora fue interrumpida por la mano de Ame

-sniff... sniff... ya por favor... yo no sé lo de los bebes porque Kumo le prohibió a todos contarme, Arashi me lo iba a decir pero Kumo lo golpeo hasta que quedo como trapo viejo... entonces no volví a preguntar...-dijo Ame pensativamente

-Está bien ya no digo nada pero deberías de tratar resolver este problema...-dijo Sora viendo a Kumo quien seguía hablando con la pared

**Fuera de la casa**

-Bien iniciaremos el plan...-dijo Lal quien estaba en una rama de un Árbol cercano a la casa

-¡Skull!-grito Collonelo haciendo que este apareciera enfrente de el

-¡Si, Collonelo-senpai!-dijo Skull poniéndose en posición de firmes enfrente de todos

-¡Inicia la fase uno del plan!-grito de nuevo Collonelo

-Pero si no me quisieron decir de lo que se trata el pl-antes de que Skull pudiera terminar la frase fue lanzado por una patada de Reborn rompiendo el vidrio de la casa

**Adentro de la casa**

-¡Maldito Reborn! me las pagara, de no haber sido porque algo amortiguo mi caída hubiera muerto-dijo Skull mientras se levantaba encima del estómago de Kumo

-Auch... ¿que fue eso?...-dijo Kumo sobándose la cabeza y ya sin hablar raro

-...-

-¡¿eh?! ¿quién dijo eso?-dijo Skull viendo en donde estaba parado

-¡Kumo! ¿estás bien?...-pregunto Kiri quien de repente se le curo la borrachera también

-Si... pero... ¿quién eres tú?...-dijo Kumo viendo a Skull

-¿que quien soy yo? ¡YO SOY EL GRAN SKULL-SAMA! -grito Skull quitándose de encima de Kumo

-Pff... lo que nos faltaba otro loco...-dijo Natsume rodando los ojos

-Vamos Sume-kun no seas tan duro con el... después de todo tal vez sea un mensajero del cielo quien viene a decirnos algo importante-dijo Tora agarrando el hombro de Natsume

-Mmm... me pregunto si será eso...-dijo Fel viendo a Skull con una mano en su barbilla pensativamente

-No creo que pueda ser eso... Tora... ¿cuándo demonios has visto a un "ángel" con un casco y vestimenta de motociclista?...-pregunto Thania con cara de pocos amigos viendo seriamente a Skull

-Esa es una buena observación-Rumiko se acercó hacia donde se estaba formando una bola alrededor de Skull poniéndolo nervioso por las miradas de todo allí

-Me pregunto...-dijo Hina viendo hacia la ventana

-¿cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí?...-completo la frase Ritsuki

-Bueno si nos quedamos aquí nunca lo averiguaremos ¿verdad?-dijo Violetta quien hasta el momento estaba sentada en una mesa alado de la escena parándose y yendo hacia la entrada seguida de todos

-Bueno entonces tu nos acompañaras dijo Kumo a punto de levantarse con un Skull paralizado por tantas miradas en un brazo pero estábamos olvidando un pequeño detalle

-...-

-Hibari... párate quiero ir con los demás~~~~-decía Kumo jalando a Hibari quien tenía la mirada escondida

-...lo...-decía Hibari haciendo que Kumo se detuviera repentinamente

-¿lo?... -dijo Kumo acercando su cara a la de Hibari tratando de ver su cara tapada por el pelo

-LO MORDERE HASTA LA MUERTE...-Dijo Hibari parándose con una tonfa en la mano y viendo con cara asesina a Skull en el brazo de Kumo (aún más nervioso) que ahora ya estaba echo piedra

-¡N-n-n-n-no hag-g-gas nada irracional Hi-Hibari-s-san fue sabes que no te quería jalar mientras me caía pero hasta que Bimu resuelva esto con los demonios no tenemos otra opción!-grito Kumo mientras negaba con la cabeza su mano libre frenéticamente

-...-Hibari seguía en la misma posición de pelea

-Ade-antes de que Kumo pudiera hablar más entro Kiri con la respiración entrecortada

-Kumo... ne... necesitamos... que... te... te apresures... Taiyo... se... puso... seria...-decía Kiri agarrándose el pecho para tratar de tranquilizarse

-No entiendo que tiene eso de raro sabes bien que ella es así-dijo Kumo

-¡No como siempre ella está a punto de hacer "eso"!-grito Kiri

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿Y los otros?!- grito Kumo saliendo detrás de Kiri corriendo frenéticamente a donde se encontraban los demás arrastrando a Hibari

-Bimu la está deteniendo-dijo Kiri corriendo también

**Afuera de la casa**

-Tsk... solo hay una manera de hacer esto bien... muévete, Bimu, estas en el camino-dijo Taiyo viendo fijamente a Bimu con el ceño fruncido

-No... sabes muy bien que tu cuerpo no aguantara ese estado... te destruirás a ti misma...-dijo Bimu con tranquilidad

-¡Taiyō!- grito Kumo poniéndose entre ella y Bimu con un Hibari bastante irritado

-Muévete-ordeno Taiyo

-No-Kumo se puso seria

-Kumo, me gustaría que no salieras lastimada, quítate de en medio-dijo Taiyo a punto de sacar algo de la gabardina que llevaba puesta

-Dame una buena razón-dijo Kumo todavía en su posición

-Porque estas interfiriendo entre mí y mi presa...-dijo Taiyō Tranquilamente

-¿Tu presa?-dijo Kumo dándose la vuelta donde ya no estaba Bimu si no en su lugar se encontraba una mujer más específica Lal (sin la maldición)

-Ja, parece que solo eres palabras niña-dijo Lal con una sonrisa confiada

-Hmp... solo no quiero meter a nadie más...-dijo Taiyo

-Mmm... ¿eres una de os que nos mandó Reborn-sama?-pregunto Kumo ya tranquila

-No, yo solo vengo como supervisora, vengo a ver si son dignos o no de ser los "asociados" de los Vongola, pero creo que no son lo suficientemente poderosos-dijo Lal

-Bien, aceptó el reto, toma creo que es tuyo lo dejaron caer sobre mi...-dijo Kumo aventándole a Skull cayendo exactamente enfrente de ella

-Hola, Lal-one-sama-dijo Skull ya recuperado de su shock

-Hmp... no haces nada bien...-dijo Lal pateando a Skull hacia otro lado -¡Reborn!-grito Lal

-Eres ruidosa Lal... solo traje respaldo-dijo Reborn saltando de un árbol llegando hasta donde esta se encontraba

-Pero somos suficientes-dijo Lal irritada

-No para nosotros...-dijo Reborn sonriendo de lado

-He... esto se va a poner interesante-kora-dijo Collonelo quien salió detrás de Lal junto con Fon, Aria, Mammon y un Skull recién recuperado del golpe

-Kufufufu... no sé porque me hiciste venir hasta aquí Arcobaleno pero parece que están haciendo algo interesante como siempre-dijo Mukuro

-¡Mukuro!-grito Tsuna viendo sorprendido a Mukuro

-Boss ¿necesita algo de mí?-dijo Chrome quien apareció alado de Tsuna

-¡Chrome!-grito de nuevo Tsuna

-YO, Tsuna-dijo Yamamoto saliendo de detrás de Gokudera

-¡Ah, idiota del beisbol! ¡¿qué haces aquí?!-grito esta vez Gokudera

-¡SAWADA!-grito Ryohei quien corría hasta ellos

-¡Onii-san!-grito Tsuna de nuevo

-¡Vine corriendo al extremo cuando supe que nos llamaste a todos!-grito de nuevo Ryohei

-Bueno dejemos de palabras que empiece la pelea...-dijo Kumo

-¡Verde! sé que estas aquí así que sal de una vez-dijo Reborn

-Kukuku... bueno no se esperaba menos del mejor asesino a sangre fría ¿cómo supiste que estaba por aquí?-se escuchó la voz del Arcobaleno junto con un terremoto y un hoyo que se abría en el piso y encima de la máquina que hizo el hoyo salió Verde

-...así que si estabas aquí...-dijo Reborn

-¡¿Que solo lo gritaste porque quisiste?!-grito verde

-más importante tienes que cumplir con tu deber tienes que ver si esos chicos son dignos-dijo Reborn cambiando el tema

-Hmp... solo lo voy a hacer porque estoy interesado en las bombas de humo-dijo Verde

-Bien, mientras lo hagas no hay problema-dijo Reborn

-Skull, ya sabes tú vas contra Hibari, Kumo y quienes los quieran ayudar-dijo Reborn

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿ACASO CRES QUE YO OBEDESCO ORDENES TUYAS?!-dijo Skull

-¿ah?...-Reborn volteo a ver a Skull con una mirada asesina y su pistola en la mano

-¡A LA ORDEN REBORN-SENPAI!- grito Skull dirigiéndose a Hibari y Kumo

-Los demás ya saben-dijo Reborn yendo hacia donde estaba Taiyo

**Con Skull**

-Hmp... tu de nuevo-dijo Hibari viendo a Skull sin mucho animo

-¿Así que tu serás nuestro oponente?-pregunto Kumo

-¿Qué? jajaja, ¿YO el gran Skull-sama? no pero vas a tener el honor de pelear con Oodako-dijo Skull chasqueando los dedos haciendo que apareciera el pulpo

-Oh, pero que bonito... parece poderoso...-dijo Kumo

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Oodako! ¡acaba con ellos!-grito Skull ordenándole al pulpo

-Je... no creo que-antes de que Kumo pudiera terminar su frase el pulpo la estaba agarrando con uno de sus tentáculos junto con Hibari en el otro

-¡Ah!-grito Kumo apretando la mano de Hibari más por el dolor

-...-Hibari seguía serio pero se veía en su cara una mueca

**Con Collonelo**

-Mmm... no pareces muy fuerte... -dijo Collonelo acercándose a Ame quien permanecía quieta

-Que no te engañen las apariencias-dijo Ame con una cara mortalmente seria

-Me pregunto si lo que dices es verdad-kora-dijo Collonelo acercándose

-Por supuesto dijo Ame-cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa de lado

-Muéstrame...-dijo Collonelo

-Moon croissance...-dijo Ame -Pluie apparaît- Ame chasqueo los dedos y apareció en el aire su arco, agarrándolo antes de que se callera

-Interesante... pero... no lo suficiente -dijo Collonelo quien tenía una bazooka disparándola

**Con Aria**

-Nuestra prueba será algo diferente a la de los demás...-dijo Aria

-¿Y qué tipo de prueba es? ¿es difícil?-pregunto Sora

-Mmm... depende... ¿sabes jugar baraja?-dijo Aria sacando una caja de cartas

-...-

**Con Reborn**

-Bien lo único que tienes que hacer es tratar de quitarme el sombrero-dijo Reborn

-Bien -dijo Taiyo dando un paso hacia Reborn quedando enfrente de él acercando su mano hacia su cabeza, entonces Leon se transformó en un palo desviando su mano y pegándole en ele estomago haciendo que Taiyo callera de rodillas

-Nunca dije que iba a ser fácil o que me iba a dejar...-dijo Reborn

**Con Mammon**

-Ah...pero que aburrido, solo hago esto porque estoy en deuda con tu jefa...-dijo Mammon acercándose a Kiri

-Hmp... si todavía lo recuerdo ¿cómo sigue Xanxus?-dijo Kiri

-El jefe está bien, pero ¿tú lo estarás?-pregunto Mammon haciendo aparecer lava alrededor de Kiri

**Con Fon**

-Fiuuu... qué bueno que tenía medicina de emergencia contra todo tipo de juegos que Ame y Sora me hagan...-decía Arashi tranquilo con un rollo de papel en la mano

-Mmm... parece que tú eres un chico impulsivo...-dijo Fon saliendo de atrás de Arashi

-¿A quién le dices impulsivo eh? ¡Te golpeare si lo repites!-dijo Arashi amenazadoramente -.-

-Ahh... esto va a ser difícil-suspiro Fon

**Con Verde**

-Así que tú fuiste el que metió en líos a Kumo-dijo Bimu

-¿Quién sabe? lo que sí es seguro es que estoy interesado en esas bombas de humo que tienes no son como las normales...-dijo Verde

-Hmp... te diré algo si peleas conmigo y me haces sacar mi otro lado te regalare una-dijo Bimu

-Trato echo... kukuku-dijo Verde con una sonrisa arrogante

**De nuevo con Skull**

-Ah...-Kumo saco un quejido cuando se escuchó una bala dándole al tentáculo que tenía a Kumo agarrada y varias navajas ir al otro donde estaba Hibari haciendo que este los soltara y cayeran al piso

-No te había visto nunca tan vulnerable Kumo-dijo Fel ayudándola a levantarse

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Violetta acercándose a Kumo y Hibari con mirada preocupada

-Sí, gracias-dijo Kumo levantándose

-Sabes que si no lo atacas nunca podrás contra el-dijo Fel

-Pero sabes que no me gusta dañar a los animales...-dijo Kumo viendo hacia el piso

-Entonces, ¿por qué no tratas de hablar con él?- sugirió Violetta

-Es lo que iba a hacer pero me agarro antes de que lo hiciera- explico Kumo

-En ese caso déjame ayudarte-dijo Fel con una sonrisa mientras silbaba una canción dulcemente

-Hmp... ¿Creen que con una canción van a hacer que pare?-dijo Skull

-Auuuuuu-se escuchaba el aullido de un lobo proveniente de atrás de ellos con el mismo tono de la melodía (perdón por mis sonidos tan chafas XD)

-Hace mucho que no te veía Lia-dijo Kumo sonriendo

-Un placer verte de nuevo Kumo-respondió la Loba amablemente acercándose así su Fel

-¿Desea algo Ojou?-pregunto está a su dueña

-Solo que nos traduzcas lo que hay en su mirada-dijo Fel

-Con gusto Hime-dijo la Loba viendo fijamente a el pulpo

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Kumo

-Umm... pues solo tiene esperanza de ser reconocido como alguien poderoso y quiere la aceptación de su dueño como tal-dijo la Loba

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto esta vez Violetta

-Si-respondió la Loba

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Kumo

-...- Hibari solo escuchaba lo que decían

-¡Oodako!-grito Kumo atrayendo la atención del pulpo

-...-este solo la veía

-¡Eres muuuy poderoso! ¡Por eso Skull-sama te eligió para que pelearas con nosotros así que gracias por darme ese gran honor!-grito Kumo haciendo una reverencia al pulpo quien tenía una gran sonrisa y hacia bailar a sus tentáculos

**Con Verde**

-¿Qué demonios es esa aura extraña?-pregunto Verde viendo a Bimu sorprendido quien tenía una aura oscura a su alrededor

-¿Que pasa pequeño?-dijo Bimu sonriendo

-¡¿Pequeño?! Hmp... ¡Thunder Electrico!-grito Verde lanzando un rayo (como en el anime) paralizando a Bimu

-M-m-m-mi c-c-cuerpo no se m-m-mueve-decía Kumo quien todavía seguía de pie

-Hmp... eso pasa por confiarte-dijo Verde con una sonrisa arrogante

-Extrañas palabras para alguien quien solo presta atención a la persona quien está enfrente de ti...-dijo Ritsuki quien apareció detrás de Verde

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso quieres acabar igual que ella?- pregunto Verde señalando a Bimu

-Pff... por Kami-sama deja de estar fingiendo Bimu-dijo Ritsuki viendo a Bimu con una mirada acusadora

-Ah... Ritsuki, le quitas la diversión a todo-dijo Bimu quien estaba ya detrás de Verde con su guadaña apuntándola a su cuello

-E-eso es imposible...-dijo Verde viendo asombrado a Bimu

-Ja para un demonio nada es imposible-dijo Bimu desapareciendo su guadaña

-Mmm... Vaya, tal vez quiera también una pelea como en los viejos tiempos ¿qué te parece Bimu?-dijo Ritsuki acercándose alado de donde estaba Bimu

-Seguro... pero antes...-dijo Bimu volteando a ver a Verde -¿Eso significa que gane verdad?-pregunto está sonriendo de lado

-Hmp... de acuerdo... eres digna-reconoció Verde

**Con Collonelo**

Este había lanzado un bazzokazo a punto de explotar enfrente de ella, Ame había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió dos brazos cargarla y escucho que el misil explotaba antes de que llegara a ella

-Fiuuu... estuvo cerca eso-dijo Yamamoto quien había cargado a Ame

-Hmp... ¿porque cerraste los ojos?-pregunto Natsume quien le había dado a la munición de la bazooka mucho antes de que siquiera se acercara a Ame

-Es que... así me iba a ver como una damisela en peligro y me iban a salvar~~~-dijo Ame con una voz extraña

-¿Tu no cambias verdad?-dijo Natsume viendo a Ame con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza

-Bueno...-dijo Ame quien ya la había bajado Yamamoto al suelo

-¡Oye!-grito Ame a Collonelo

-¿Que sucede?-kora -pregunto Collonelo

-¡Yo creo que mejor te mueves de allí!-grito esta

-¿Por qu-antes de que Collonelo pudiera decir algo más una explosión debajo de él lo mando a volar cayendo enfrente de Ame

-Te lo advertí-dijo Ame

-¿Cunado?-pregunto Collonelo

-Desde el inicio, no sé cómo no te diste cuenta si use dos técnicas-dijo Ame con un dedo en la boca y cara "inocente"

-¿Dos técnicas?-pregunto Collonelo

-Moon croissance... es una técnica especial, es un secreto así que no te puedo revelar como la hice-dijo Ame

-Hmp... Misterioso, me gusta-kora estas aprobada-dijo Collonelo sonriendo

Continuara...

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo...**

Tora, Rumiko, Arashi y Gokudera VS Fon

Thania, Hina, Taiyo y Ryohei VS Reborn

Tsuna, Mai, Train y Sora VS Aria

Chrome, Mukuro y Kiri VS Mammon

**De nuevo perdón por la tardanza de nuevo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios por cierto les dejo mi twitter por si quieren presionarme les estare contestando (apenas me hice uno especial para el fic) es BlackDokuro6996 (original ¿no? XP)**

**Por cierto**

**Paz ds xzb:  
Estemm no creo poner yaoi la verdad no se escribir muy bien las escenas de romance así que eso está en un nivel muy alto para mí. (Por cierto, me gusta tu nombre de usuario muy original ;9)**

**Ritsuki-Nyan:  
Espero te allá gustado el cap.**

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:  
No te preocupes Kumo está a salvo… por ahora XP**

**Arigatou nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo lo tratare de publicar lo más rápido posible BYE-BYE~~**


End file.
